Fragile
by DarknessLover89
Summary: Jun Manjoume is a nice girl who always gets good marks and is loved by every student and teacher, right? Wrong! Full summary inside! Warning contains gender bender, sexual abuse, some angst but mostly adventure stuff! Rivalshipping, AU
1. The first day

**Jun Manjoume is a nice girl who always gets good marks and is loved by every student and teacher, right? Wrong! Everyone thinks she's a slut who does everything to get to the top, only a certain brunette sees the truth in her eyes. What will happen if those two meet each other?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I mixed up the dub names with the original for a good reason, sorry if it confuses you. This is my first story in English, so please don't be to harsh on me. Please R&amp;R<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX! Enjoy!**

Their first day at Duel Academy, Jaden and Syrus were excited about exploring the Island. The two of them just wandered the halls when Jaden suddenly smelt something, he smelt a Duel! As hard to believe as it sounded, he really did smell it. Without hesitation he ran to that direction, the spark in his eyes and the fine scent of the fresh duel tickling his nostrils. "Wait up, bro." Syrus called after him, but Jaden was so eager to see that duel, that he just ignored his little friend and kept running in full speed.

"NO! That can't be! I lost…to a girl!" Shouted the Obelisk Blue student who was dueling with a black spiky haired girl with dark grey eyes. Like every other girl she was in Obelisk Blue but instead of the girl uniform, she wore the uniform from the guys but instead pants she wore a white skirt.

The girl laughed evilly. "Just admit that you've lost. You little scum!" She stepped closer to the boy and stopped in front of him. "Now, give the promised item!" The loser of the duel growled and put out a beautiful silver watch from his pocket. It had a cross shaped crest with a snake surrounding it. The raven-haired teen snapped it out of the boy's hand and took a closer look. "Nice! It looks expensive." Her voice sounded arrogant and taunting.

"It is! You better keep a good eye on it." Threatened her opponent.

"Hm, well I do have a watch already. I don't really need it!" Completely ignoring what the boy just said, she let the watch drop in front of his face and trod hard on it. His eyes widened in shock. The precious watch had broken into tiny little pieces and the black haired girl made sure, that it couldn't be repaired anymore. "Oops, looks like I stepped on it, my bad."

"You freakin' bitch!" The boy raised his fist and wanted to hit her, but another Obelisk Blue student walked between them and caught the other's fist.

"Has your mother never told you, not to hit girls?" He asked. The boy had brown spiky hair and an edgy chin.

"Come on Mototani. Show him what happens to bad boys like him!" The raven-haired girl looked with a victorious smile into her opponents face. She felt excitement rising in her chest, just thinking about this 'little' punishment this guy deserves. The brown haired smirked and hit the other Obelisk student in his face, which led him to fall from the duel field and hit the ground hard.

"P-p-p-please let's go, bro. I don't wanna be here anymore. They're scary." Pleaded Syrus, who was watching the whole scene together with Jaden. The said boy wasn't frightened at all. He was just standing there, disappointed about the fact, that he wasn't able to see the duel, but he also couldn't ignore that someone just got hit for no reason. The brunette ran up to the fallen boy and tried to help him up, but the teen was too proud to accept the help from a Slifer slacker and stood up by himself, quickly running away.

"Why did you do that?" He looked angry into the dark orbs of the boyish Obelisk Blue girl.

"Because he deserved it." She answered coldly.

"No one deserves to get punched like that!"

"Of course he does! He tried to attack me first after all. There's no reason to stand up for him. He is just a stupid worm, a disgusting rat!"

Jaden clenched his fists. "How… how can you talk about other people like that?"

"Easy!" She explained. "I can't stand him. Actually I can't stand any of you guys! And _you_ start to piss me off too! So get lost or duel me, if you dare!"

Suddenly the boy grinned like an idiot. His goofy smile made the raven haired uncomfortable. Did he just turn crazy, or was he just afraid to duel her and tried to think of something to get out of this situation? "I would gladly accept your challenge!" The boy screamed, full of excitement.

The raven-haired teen couldn't help but smirk at his reaction. For a stupid boy, he really has some guts. "Please, Manjoume- san! You should be careful." An Obelisk student with blue hair and glasses interfered.

"Oh, come on Torimaki! It's just one stupid duel, you care too much!" The girl complained.

"But…"

"Manjoume Jun. Shouldn't you be at the Welcome Dinner already?" All of the sudden a blonde girl stood next to Syrus who still watched everything with shaky legs. She had long dark blonde hair and soft brown eyes but had a sincere and also a bit strict gaze.

Said girl crossed her arm annoyed. "Why does everyone love to spoil my fun?"

The blonde girl raised an eyebrow. "Miss Fontaine is worried about you. She wants to see you, now!"

"Arrgh! You got lucky this time, Slifer slacker! But next time you're mine!" The raven-haired girl stared deep into the eyes of the brunette. Said boy did the same. It felt like they were communicating on a mentally level. After a while Jun left the Duel Arena without another word, but you could clearly see her sulking. Torimaki and Mototani also left after the girl was gone.

"She's such a brat sometimes." The blonde sighed. "Oh, may I ask who you are? You must be really brave, if you piss off Jun like that. Well, brave or just plain stupid."

Jaden blinked in confusion, clearly not getting what the girl was talking about. "Why should I be afraid of her?"

The girl sighed again. "The reason is because she can't stand men. She kind of suffers from…misandry."

"Mi… misandry?" Syrus stuttered. "You mean she has a hatred of men? Is that the reason why she was so mean to that guy?" The girl nodded.

"Mark my words. Better stay out of her way. Jun can ruin your life for good if she really wants to. It's a bit sad…"

"Sad? Why sad?" Jaden asked curious.

"Oh did I just say that out loud! I - it's nothing… really!" She waved her hands defensively in front of her. "Well, I guess we'll see each other tomorrow at class. Oh by the way, you should also hurry to your Welcome dinner, before everything's gone."

"We have a dinner in Slifer Red too?" Jaden's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Come on Sy! Let's go!" He grabbed said teen at his wrist and started to run but shortly after that, he stopped and turned back to the blonde girl. "Oh, I forgot to ask your name."

They girl smiled. "It's Asuka, Tenjouin Asuka"

"It's nice to meet you!" He said, while he was hopping from one foot to the other. "I'm Jaden, and the little guy here is Syrus, see ya!" And with that said he started running again.

"Miss Manjoume? Can I speak to you for a second?" Jun rolled her eyes. She didn't want to talk to her stupid dorm leader at the moment.

"Yes Ma'am?" She said in a kind and bitterly sweet tone.

"I'm worried about you. You look a bit pale. Did you lose weight again?"

"No, I did not lose weight again." The girl tried to stay as calm as she could though always hearing the same question from everyone really irritated her.

"I know it's annoying, dear", explained the Teacher in a soft voice. "But you know you're Family asked me to take good care of you."

The raven-haired teen sighed. "I know that! I'm already 15! I can take care of myself! I won't lose weight and also won't gain weight. I'll do everything to represent the Manjoume group the best I can, blah… blah… blah… can I go now?" The redhead smiled sadly but didn't say a word. It seemed like the youngest Manjoume just doesn't want to open up to her. "I guess that means, yes." The girl didn't wait for an answer and stomped annoyed in her room.

She let herself fall onto the bed, took the Ojama Yellow plush toy next to the pillow and cuddled it. "I hate it how they treat me. They think I'm just a little fragile girl, who can't do anything!" She turned to lay on her back, hold the little Ojama up to the ceiling and looked deep into its eyes. "You don't think that I'm fragile and weak, right?" Jun smirked at the yellow toy, if something like that would give her an answer.

"You are strong, my little tomboy!" A mysteries but calm voice echoed through her room.

The black haired girl closed her eyes and let her arms fall to the side, with the yellow monster still in her right hand. "I know that but they won't accept it. It sucks!"

Don't be so harsh Jun. They're only worried about you."

"Like hell! They never cared about me! They just care about their stupid reputation…" The voice did not answer, it knew, no matter how hard it tried to explain it. Jun wouldn't understand the situation. "Hey... That…Slifer slacker…there was something…odd about him. Did you feel it too?"

"I'm not sure yet. I could tell you more about him when I see him dueling, but I can say one thing for sure. He's not a normal human.

"Yeah, I thought so. A Slifer slacker, huh? Everyone says they are the failure of Duel Academy, but maybe they are just as misunderstood as I am? I wonder…"

"Don't compare yourself to those boys. Of course you must never underestimate any opponent but most of them are just lazy, that's the reason why they are bad at school and also the reason why they are in Slifer Red, in the first place.

The raven-haired sat up and looked out of the window. "I guess you're right but to be honest. I envy them. I bet they never get scold for getting bad marks or by making the slightest mistake." Suddenly someone knocked on her door. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Asuka. Can I come in?"

Jun quickly threw the Ojama Yellow under her bed and set straight up on it. She was glad Asuka paid her a visit. In public it doesn't look like it, but the two girls are actually good friends. "Sure, come in!" As soon as the door opened the presence of the mysteries voice disappeared.

On the other side of the island at Slifer Red dorm, everyone was already snoring in peace except for Jaden who couldn't sleep and Syrus who was kept awake by said brunette's tossing and turning. "Big bro, could you please fall asleep already?"

"I'm sorry Sy… it's just…"

"Just?"

"That girl, Jun. I can't get her out of my mind."

The blunette nearly jumped out of his bed out of shock. He looked over the side of his bed down to his brunette friend. "What! Don't tell me you have a crush on her!"

"A crush?" Jaden asked confused. "Why would I want to crush her?"

"No I mean a crush on her. You know, like hit on her?"

"Hit her? She's a girl!"

Syrus slapped himself in the face. How can someone be this clueless? "Forget it. I'm going back to sleep."

"Sorry it's just… something in her eyes. Well, all I need to do is duel her and I will find the answer. I'm sure of it!"

Again the little guy nearly hit the ground out of shock. "Are you serious? Did you forget what Miss Asuka told us? We should stay out of that girl's way or she will ruin us!"

"I' AM serious!" He answered. "A duel shows you the true heart of a duelist! By the way Winged Kuriboh wants to duel her too."

"Winged Kuriboh? You mean your card? I think you should sleep now. You're starting to imagine things."

Jaden sighed. He knew Syrus wouldn't believe him. Probably no one on the whole Island would believe that he is able to see the Spirits of Duel Monster Cards. The brunette turned to the wall and tried to sleep again but just thinking about the duel with Jun made him so excited that he wasn't able to hold still. For some reason he knew the girl was a really good duelist and there was something about her, that told him, she wasn't an ordinary girl either.

The next day about 6:47 Jun walked slowly to school yawning the whole way. "I'm so tired, I wanna go back to sleep!"

"You did talk a bit too long with Asuka last night. It's your own fault, you know", said the mysteries voice.

"I know but it's nice to have a little chit chat with her from time to time. You just talk big because you don't need to sleep Drago! Being a Spirit can be really convenient sometimes."

"Talking to yourself? That's a bad sign."

The girl turned around and nearly started to scream her lungs out. She was totally caught off guard but she regained herself quickly enough to put on her poker face and stared coldly into the eyes of the boy who just spoke to her. He had short dark blue hair and also cold blue eyes which looked into Jun's dark orbs like they tried to freeze her soul, but the said girl remained unaffected. As expected of a rich bastard he was in Obelisk Blue. "Who are you?" She asked calm but still threatening.

"Oh? I'm surprised you don't remember me. Did you forget what you did to me in middle school? Just because of you I had to change school and was nearly disowned by my family!"

The girl crossed her arms and looked thoughtfully at the boy. "Nope sorry can't remember your face. Maybe it's because I don't like to look in the ugly faces of guys!"

The blunette stayed silent though you could see his anger rising in his cold blue eyes. ''Well, it doesn't matter if you can remember me or not. I'm here to teach you a lesson you damn slut!"

The raven haired teen was just about to give him a nice comeback when suddenly a big dragon appeared in the sky and the girl gazed at it with confusion. '' Drago what's wrong?" The girl was distracted. Now was his chance. The Obelisk blue boy pulled out a knife and tried to stab her. Luckily Jun recognized what he was up to and tried to evade him but she was a bit too slow and the blunette was able to draw a bloody line on her soft pale cheek. The black haired Obelisk stared shocked at her opponent but said shock quickly turned into pure rage. ''How dare you!" She screamed at the assailant.

Jaden and Syrus sat together in the Slifer Red cafeteria, both consuming their breakfast with joy. Well at least Jaden liked it. Syrus wasn't sure how someone could eat something that tasted so awfully burned. Maybe they just used the cheapest ingredients? Whatever was the case the cook had better to be fired! The brunette next to him gladly devoured his soybeans when he suddenly heard a terrible roar. It sounded like a dragon or something similar. Without a warning Jaden jumped up and dashed out of the cafeteria.

Up in the sky was a majestically like being, a dragon to be specific. It had one wing which looked like that of an angel while the other seemed like a wing from a creature of the night. Its angelic part was covered in white and the other was covered in black. The dragon also had two tails colored in black and white like the rest of its body. The Slifer Red boy was speechless. Did he really see it or was it just his imagination? All of a sudden the creature screamed again. It looked like it got hit by something and fell to the ground. "Did you just see that?" The brunette gasped.

"See what?" Answered Syrus confused.

"The dragon we have to go there! I think it is hurt!" And again the boy rushed away without a warning.

" Wait up bro, there is no… aww hey. I said wait up!"

"Die bitch!" Screamed the boy in front of Jun and tried to stab her again but something or someone caught him on the wrist.

"Tor…Torimaki?" The raven-haired teen started to smirk like a devil.

Said blunette had his hand tightly wrapped around the other Obelisk Blue student's wrist which led the knife in his hand to fall on the ground. "Don't you ever dare to hurt her again, or I'll kill you with my own hands!" He threatened.

"Hey…calm down, ok? I…I just wanted to scare her that's…that's aahh!" Torimaki tightened his grip around the others wrist even more. "Ple…please I'm sorry. I won't do it again, just let me go.''

Torimaki's eyes were filled with hatred. He was on the verge of killing the boy if he had to. "Let him go." Jun demanded. "He's not worth it." The said boy growled but listened to the order that was given to him, though he didn't want that jerk to get away unharmed. So he kicked him in the stomach.

"Better run for your life!" The boy just lied there on the ground unable to do anything. He shivered in fear. He knew that running was the only option but his body didn't want to obey him. "Didn't you hear me? Run-for-your-life!" Torimaki was just about to kick him again when all of the sudden Jaden and Syrus popped out of the bushes.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Asked the brunette. The boy lying on the ground finally found the courage to stand up and ran away in a sonic speed. Jaden and Syrus stared at each other in confusion. What did they just miss?

"What? You again are you stalking me or something?" Jun was clearly not happy about seeing the two Slifer losers.

"No of course not! I would never do something like that! I just wanted to look for that dragon I saw! I think it got hurt!"

"But bro, I said It before, there was no dragon." Syrus tried to explain.

"Did…did you just say 'Dragon'?"

Again the Slifer Red boys looked confused but this time they stared into the black haired girl's eyes. "Is there something I should know, Manjoume-san?" Torimaki looked as if he didn't like where this conversation was going.

"No! Everything's fine, really!" The girl seemed a bit nervous; fortunately it was unnoticed by Torimaki and Syrus. Jaden on the other hand noticed something was off.

"Do you know that dragon?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about." The girl denied.

"That's odd. I'm sure it was floating somewhere around here."

"Hmph I think you should stop imagining things and…" The girl was cut off when she suddenly saw something on Jaden's shoulder. It was a brown little hairy ball with cute sparkling eyes. _"Is that…a Winged Kuriboh?" _She thought. "We…well I guess I better go to the infirmary."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have taken care about your wound first. Here take it." Torimaki handed the black haired teen a tissue.

"Th-thanks. Let's go."

The two obelisks left while the other two were left behind. "Is it just me or does that guy desperately try not to get close to Jun?"

The blunette raised an eyebrow. "I don't get what you're trying to tell me."

"Didn't you see it? It's like he doesn't want to invade her private space. They are friends or are they not? Shouldn't he be allowed to touch her or at least to treat her wound?"

"Maybe she thinks she's too good to be touched by anyone?"

Before Jaden could give the blunette an answer his stomach started to grumble. "I guess we should finish our breakfast."

"That stupid slacker, that idiot. Who does he think he is? Just popping out of nowhere and playing the hero?" Jun complained. _"And he has a duel spirit just like me! Why? Why him? Just looking into his innocent cute brown eyes pisses me of! Wait what? Did I just think 'cute'."_

"He does use a hero deck so I guess he really thinks he's a hero."

"He does? How do you know that!"

"I saw him at the entrance exam. He dueled against Professor Crowler and won."

"What? He did what?'' The black haired girl exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier!"

"I tried to, that's why I told you to be careful yesterday."

The girl sunk deep into her thoughts. That Slifer slacker might become a pain in the ass, if this goes on like that. First he stands up to her not showing any sign of fear even after seeing what she did to that other Obelisk Blue idiot. Second he has a duel spirit just like her and it also seemed like its presence is not unknown to him and last but not least. He beat Professor Crowler in a duel at the entrance exam in front of everyone's eyes? Oh how much she wished she could have seen that. "Interesting, I think that slacker just met his nemesis!"

"What do you mean? Manjoume-san?"

"I will destroy that slacker. I will show him what happens to someone who gets in _my_ way!" The girl grimaced evilly like a Cheshire cat.


	2. The love letter

**SOOO finally here's the next Chapter sorry it took so long and it's a bit short but I didn't want you to wait any longer!**

Chapter 2: The „Love" letter

"Oh dear what happened to your face?" gasped Miss Fontaine as Jun entered the infirmary. The girl pressured a tissue on her cheek, the wound was still bleeding a bit and though she had it covered the redhead could clearly imagine a nasty cut on her face. She was shocked to see such a cute face in danger of being scared for the rest of her life but on the other hand Jun herself might not mind much, because she never really cared a lot about her appearance in the first place.

The raven-haired forced a smile in front of the girls dorm leader, her facial expression as cute as it can get. Jun was used of having fake smiles and due to time they got so perfect, the woman in front of her wasn't able to see through them. "Um…I tripped and fell into a bush. It seems like I just had bad luck." The girl lied without hesitation though her lie was a bit awkward, she couldn't tell the truth! The spikey haired girl wanted to solve her problems alone and didn't want any stupid teacher or others to interfere.

"I… see." It was hard to believe Jun actually had tripped and hurt herself so badly but the girl could be clumsy sometimes and there wasn't any hint of a lie neither in her tone nor in her body language. Miss Fondtaine still felt a little uneasiness in her chest but she knew Asuka takes care of the girl for her, so she wasn't worried that much. "Ok then. Let me see how bad your wound is."

"Do you think it was really a good idea to take the knife with us, big bro?" Syrus inquired.

"Oh come on, don't worry, if it belongs to her we should give it back right?" Jaden explained. "I know weapons aren't allowed in school but maybe she took it with her to protect herself?"

"Or she had it to do terrible things to others!" The blunette was clearly shaking but Jaden just rolled his eyes, the boy had too much fantasy. The brunette didn't know why, but somehow he felt Jun wasn't as bad as she pretended to be.

"Good morning class!" The two were interrupted by a really annoying voice with a hint of an Italian accent. The blond teacher just entered the classroom and wanted to get the attention of his students; even from those stupid Slifer Slackers which he knew weren't listening to him anyway. Crowler observed the room to see which students were present and which not. He cursed mentally noticing every Slifer Red student was in class but one of his obelisk Blue Students, his favorite one in fact, was missing! "Does…anybody know were Signorina Manjoume is?"

Jaden just wanted to open his mouth but was interrupted by Torimaki. "She's in the infirmary; she said she doesn't feel well."

Crowler was shocked to hear his favorite student felt sick. "My my, the poor thing, I hope she doesn't miss too much."

Something was wrong! Jaden and Syrus knew better. Jun wasn't sick no; she was hurt, someone cut her in the face. It must have been the student who ran away but Jaden couldn't see his face so he guessed he might not recognize him again even if they were in the same class, so the only one he could talk to was Jun herself but would she at least give him an appropriate answer? The girl seemed like she is in trouble, why doesn't she tell anyone about it?

Meanwhile Jun was wandering the halls, the bigger half of her left cheek covered with adhesive tape. "Stupid Miss Fontaine, she looked at me like I was lying! I mean, of course I did, but who cares?" she complained.

"Why don't you tell her the truth? She could help you, you know?"

The girl looked shocked to her side. "You again, what do you want Slifer slacker!"

Jaden pretended he didn't hear the 'slacker' part. "Well I was worried about you, so I told the professor I needed to go to the restroom."

"Did you just say you're worried? Are you stupid? I'm your enemy, I can't stand you, I hate you, you're my nemesis, I AM your nemesis! You'll wish you never came to this island when I'm finished with you!" The brunette didn't respond. He just gave her the knife and tried to leave. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you giving me that?"

"Well, I just thought it's yours", he answered with a goofy smile.

The raven haired let her head drooping sadly. '' It's not…it's his…"

"Whose?" The girl didn't answer. "The guy who'd attacked you?"

Jun clenched her fist. "That's none of your business!" She screamed. "Get lost already; I can't stand your stupid smell anymore."

The girl was really pissed off but Jaden didn't want to let loose. "Why are you doing all of this?"

The girl just stared through like the Slifer slacker wasn't there. Why is she doing all of this? No one ever ask her that before. The brunette waved his hands in front of the raven haired but still no response. After some time her empty sight turned into an evil grin again. She didn't knew why, but for some reason she wanted Jaden to hate her, maybe so it was easier for her to hate him, right? "Why am I doing this you ask? Well of course because it's fun, why else?" Jaden couldn't believe what Jun just told him. Was she really telling the truth? Was she really the devil in the form of an innocent looking girl? The boy was speechless. Was he supposed to hate her now? Still he felt the girl had been lying though he never was good at seeing trough lies. "I guess you hate me now?" For some reason her voice sounded a bit uneasy.

"No, it may sound stupid but I just can't hate you", he answered.

"Aww why don't you just get lost you stupid Slifer slacker!" Jun pushed Jaden aside and started to run. She was on the brink of crying but why? Just because someone finally cared for her? No, it wasn't because he cared, there was something else. Just looking into those stupid innocent chocolate orbs made her feel like the worst person in the whole world. Jun knew she wasn't a good person but, around Jaden the raven-haired girl felt even worse. After some time she stopped out of exhaustion. Her breathing was hard and uneven. "Why….Why…Is he…doing this! I HATE HIM SO MUCH!"

In the late afternoon Jun was excused from PE. The girl just wanted to go outside and enjoy the sun but there was just one little obstacle which stood in her way and the name of that obstacle was Professor Vellian Crowler. "Well hello there Signorina Manjoume."

The girl was frozen in place, why off all teachers has it to be Crowler? The girl turned around and tried to smile but ended up looking more awkward than cute. "He…hello Professor Crowler", she greeted.

"I heard were feeling a little sick?"

Jun coughed playfully in her fist. "Um...well I feel better already but Miss Fontaine still excused me from PE.

"That's good to hear."

The girl blinked in confusion. "Good?"

"Yes, could you please sign this for me? But in letters of course, not kanji, if it's not too much trouble?"

The raven haired looked even more confused, why should she sign an empty piece of paper? Something was odd about this but on the other hand she didn't want to hold an argument at the moment, so she just signed the paper. It creeped Jun out a bit when the grin on Crowler's face turned more and more mischievous. "Okay, I signed it, what now?"

"Oh, I have to thank you Signorina Manjoume that was all, you can go now". Dark orbs looked like she suspected something but instead of saying something she just turned away and tried to finally get her day out in the sun. She was a bit pale after all, maybe that's the reason why everyone always thought she had bulimia or so. Somehow she got the feeling something bad will happen, Jun was hoping this "thing" wouldn't happen too soon.

Late in the evening someone was knocking on her door. "Yes", she answered in a bored tone.

"Asuka-san wants to see you." Jasmin! One of Asuka's boot licker's, that was really the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Why can't Asuka come herself and tell me?" The raven haired answered cheekily. It was clearly to both off them that they won't be able to stand each other not in a million years, even if they were the last two persons on earth.

"Because it's important, now come or I'll tell Miss Fontaine about your bitching."

Jun rolled her eyes, what a pitiful threat. '' Okay, okay, I'm coming in a minute, so leave me alone for now!" The girl sank into her thoughts. What can be so important that Asuka orders to come to her? "I have a bad feeling about it! I don't know if I should go, what do you think, Drago?

"It sounds suspicious but I think you should go. No matter what happens, I promise to protect you", the mysterious voice echoed through her room.

The raven haired gathered all her courage together, put her school uniform on, because she was already wearing her evening wear and got outside the dorm near the girls hot spring. "So you wanted to see me Asuka?" Jun was always impolite to the blonde in public; no one would believe Asuka could actually like someone like Jun anyway.

"I want you to read this". The blonde girl handed her a strange letter.

"Hm, let me see. Dear Jaden, I'm sorry for all the trouble blah blah blah love you blah blah blah, sincerely …WHAT? I can't remember writing such a piece of junk!" The black haired girl was furious but just a few seconds later it popped into her mind, that's why Crowler wanted her to sign that piece of paper. Now there was no way to deny it wasn't her signature. Asuka knew better. "Oh hehe, yeah now I remember. I was just joking I wanted to duel him, that's why I wrote that letter." 'Stupid Crowler I'll get you back for this', she cursed mentally.

"Wait what? It says 'Dear Jaden?'

Jun looked confused right and left. "Who just said that?"

"I'm down here!" The voice answered annoyed.

"Oh…what the hell are you doing here blue slacker."

"I'm here because YOU put the letter in the wrong locker and my name is Syrus not blue slacker", he bit back.

"Double oh…he he he, well things like that happen, so it's not that stupid Slifer slacker I wanted to duel, I wrote that letter so he can go now and I'm finished here, right?" Jun was just about to go back to her room but was stopped by Asuka.

"Wait a sec! Even if you wrote that letter, you knew Jaden could have been thrown out of school because of that, was that what you were originally up to?"

"What? Of course not! I would never use such cheap tricks to kick others out of school", she denied. 'But I know a certain teacher who's that cheap!' She thought.

"Of course you would do that!" Jasmin interfered.

Jun was about to give a good comeback but was interrupted by Asuka, while Syrus was just staring back and forth between the girl's in confusion. "Stop it, Jasmin, that's something between me and Jun. ''

"Manjoume!" the raven haired corrected.

"Well Manjoume, whatever. What should we do with Syrus now? We can't just let him go.''

"Why not?" Jun and the blunette asked in unison, both staring at each other and then away from each other feeling a bit awkward.

"Because… I have a great idea to get a Duel I wanted for a long time now." Again the raven haired and Syrus were staring at each other, this time really confused.

At the Slifer Red Dorm Jaden was sitting in his room and played some games on his Gameboy when he suddenly got a message from an unknown person.

_"We have Syrus in our custody. If you want him back unharmed come to the girl's dorm or else something bad might happen to him."_

'' What's that supposed to mean? Was this message from Jun?"

"_Kuri kuri", _suddenly echoed through his dorm room.

'' I hope not buddy, but I better be quick before something bad might happen!" With that said the brunette ran off as fast as he could. "I have to…I have to... or else it'll be too late!"


	3. The abandon dorm

Chapter 3: The abandon dorm

Taking a boat, which he found by coincidence, Jaden went to the girl's dorm from lakeside. The brunette was hoping Syrus would be okay, but on the other hand, he somehow felt Jun couldn't do anything to him or maybe it wasn't even the raven haired who had kidnapped his little friend. All he could do was rush over to the dorm and jump inwards with no idea what will wait for him there. After what felt like a river that might never end, he finally arrived just to see the one he expected to be together with a tied up bluenette. "So it was you. What do you want from me Jun?"

"Jun, Jun! That's Manjoume-SAN for you! In Japan it's impolite to call someone by your first name if they are not close friends!"

"But…we aren't in Japan you know", replied the brunette as clueless as always.

'' It doesn't matter if we're in Japan or not! I won't allow you to call me by my first name!"

"Would you two stop fighting already?" Asuka said. It was then when Jaden finally realized it wasn't only Jun who kidnapped Syrus but also Asuka and her friend. He was a bit shocked to see the blond girl in front of him. The brunette never imaged she could do something like that.

"I'm sorry bro. I got a letter and thought it was for me but…."

"It doesn't matter why you're here!" The raven haired yelled. "Let's make this quick so I can get my beauty sleep! Slacker, Asuka wants to duel you and if you win you can go home safely but if not we will report you and your friend for coming here. ''

"Why? You guys told me to come here in the first place, that's not fair." Jaden felt deceived but if it's a duel they want a duel they will get! "Anyway, I'm in. I will duel you Asuka, I never decline a duel!"

"I guess I will take care of the dwarf then", Jun mumbled a bit annoyed.

"I told you before. My name is SYRUS!"

"Whatever, just come with me!" The black eyed girl dragged the bluenette with her to the side while Jaden, Asuka and her friend Jasmin went on 2 different boats and dueled in the middle of the lake. Everyone was focused on the duel, now it was Jun's turn. "Hey, uh…Sy…rus…right?"

Said boy was confused, being called by his right name. "Um…yes?"

"You're name is Truesdale… does this mean…you're related with Zane Truesdale?"

Syrus didn't know if he should tell the girl or not. Maybe she was trying to ruin his brother too? Why was she asking something like that? "What if he is my brother?"

"Just curious... I mean, he could look down on you because you ended up in Slifer Red."

The bluenette blinked in confusion. "I don't know I haven't spoken to him since we got here... but sometimes I hate it when it's always about, Zane can do this, Zane can do everything and I'm…" Suddenly he paused. 'Why am I telling her this? It's none of her business anyway!'

"So you feel the same way? Oh no!" She gasped. Did she just say that out loud?

"What?"

The girl waved her hands defensively in front of her. "No…nothing just forget it."

"Ok, if you say so." The girl took a deep breath in relive. She nearly just told a man about her feelings! That's the biggest faux pas she could have made.

A bit of time passed and Jun wasn't a bit impressed it looked like Asuka was going to win just as she predicted but on his last turn Jaden let a miracle happen. Asuka needed only one more turn to win the duel but she didn't get it. Jaden won the duel with an impressive table turn. The black haired girl never saw something like that before. She was speechless nonetheless. "Yeah I won" Jaden screamed and started pointing at the blond opponent with his middle and index finger. "Gotcha! That sure was a fun duel!"

Gotcha? That word was ringing a bell in Jun's head. She heard it somewhere before, she was sure of it. Has she ever met Jaden before; have they talked to each other? Thinking about it she felt like seeing his face when she was younger but, it wasn't the face of a young boy more like of a grown up man. The raven haired felt nostalgic and she hated it, yet another reason to dislike that stupid slacker even more. All she wanted to do was to finally go to bed! "Ok we're finished here." Jun took out the knife which Jaden gave her this morning. Everyone was shocked especially Syrus who was standing next to her. The boy closed his grey eyes and prayed when just a second later he felt the rope, which was tying him up, let go of its hard grip. "You can go now Slifer dwarf!"

Said boy looked annoyed at his opponent and was just about to give her a comeback but was cut off by the blond Obelisk Blue girl. "No he's not. Jaden won but Syrus did not. So Jaden is the one who can go."

"What?" Jaden, Syrus and Jun gasped together which annoyed the bluenette and the girl next to him, always being in unison.

"Don't think you're a big one just because you beat Asuka-sensei! You just had luck that's all", added Jasmin. The girl still couldn't believe Asuka lost. The boy must have cheated or something.

"Jasmin!" Asuka yelled at her.

"No she's right", Jaden interfered. "You're really a good duelist Asuka!" The black haired girl stared in disbelieve. Was Asuka really just smiling or was it just her imagination? For some reason she felt annoyed…or maybe jealous? Wait jealous? Why should she be jealous just because her one and only friend started smiling at the stupid slacker she couldn't stand at all?

"Aww, damn it!" She yelled. "You might seduce Asuka but not me! Next time we'll meet it will be a duel!" With that said the girl ran back to her dorm room jumping on her bed and hugging her little Ojama doll. "What the hell was I thinking? I sounded like his girlfriend or something, damn it! Damn you slacker!"

"Are you mad at something?" The words echoed through her room.

"Why are you asking? You can feel what I feel so you should know…"

"That is correct. But you feel confused about your own feelings. Why don't you start listening to them instead of your head?"

"Because!" Jun answered. "If I listen to my feelings I only get hurt… oh shit I forgot about that dwarf! They will report him!" The black haired jumped out of her bed, threw her Doll onto it and ran straight to her door but was stopped by a voice.

"Do not worry, they let both of them go. I guess the boy really seduced Asuka."

That comment made Jun blush. "We…well whatever…it's not like I sympathy with him…I just don't intend to let him be kicked out….yet."

The voice giggled on this comment. "As you say my little tomboy"

Jun started blushing even more. She knew her dragon knew everything about her so it was useless to lie to it. "Aww… just be quiet…"

The next day early in the morning Jun decided to confront her _favorite_ teacher with this little 'love letter' incident. The raven haired didn't want to smell that ugly taste of Crowler's perfume so early in the morning but she had no other choice. Most of the students were still asleep so she could talk to him without any interference. The girl stood in front of his door and took a few deep breaths before knocking at the office's door. "Yes? Come in." was heard from the inside.

Jun needed to be careful she wanted to get him back for what he did to her. That stupid idiot of a teacher nearly destroyed her reputation but he also had much influence in the school so she couldn't just lose his trust. "Good morning Professor Crowler", she greeted.

"Oh, if it isn't my lovely student, what can I do for you?"

Just looking into his face made Jun's stomach turn, he may look a lot like an old woman but he was still a man and that was what she really hated about him. "Well, I'm mad."

"Mad?" The blond teacher repeated.

"Yes I'm mad because you didn't tell me anything about your plan! If you want to get that stupid slacker kicked out of school why didn't you ask me for help Professor?" The raven haired tried to sound as cute as possible. "You know you can always count on me sir."

"Mi scuso my lovely student. I didn't know you hold a grudge against him too. So next time if I plan something I hope I can count on your support?"

"I would gladly support you professor!" She answered with an evil grin. "See you in class than Professor." 'Unfortunately', she thought.

A few days pasted and Crowler still didn't come up with a plan. It drove Jun mad, she wanted to get rid of Jaden once and for all; she hated hearing his stupid voice, seeing him laughing with the others, getting closer to Asuka not even recognizing how much danger he is in. The girl was lying in her bed and thinking about something she could do. Nothing came to her mind. "Damn it! Why can't I think of a plan! I'm a genius when it comes to planning which involve getting rid of pests' like that slacker idiot!"

"Jun… Asuka is leaving the dorm", explained her duel spirit dragon all of the sudden.

"What? But it's 10pm? What is she doing so late out there? The girl had a bad feeling about this. "I'm worried about her, should I follow her?"

"My little tomboy you should do what your heart tells you." The raven haired was a bit afraid to get caught she couldn't ruin her reputation with the teachers but she was much more worried about Asuka, so in the end she decided to follow her.

The two of them went deep into the forest east of the island. Jun was wondering what could bring Asuka out there. It was a bitter cold night you could clearly feel the winter time was near. The raven haired followed Asuka until she reached an abandoned dorm. Everyone knew it was forbidden to go there though nobody really knew why but there were rumors going around student have been missing who entered the dorm. 'Just rumors right?' Jun thought.

"I knew it!" The blond yelled all of the sudden. "What are you three doing here?"

"Three?" Jun repeated nearly soundless. The girl hid behind a tree and took a peak at the dorm there were indeed three boys and also familiar ones. She saw Jaden together with Syrus and a koala like boy she hasn't seen since she entered Duel Academy, maybe he was a sophomore or something like that.

"Oh, hey Asuka nice to…see you?" Jaden seemed like a thief who has just been caught by the police only it was Asuka not the police.

"No it's not!" She replied furious. "I told you it's forbidden to come here! Students who went in there are missing! If the night watch finds you, you might get expelled!"

"We're so sorry Asuka" replied Syrus and his koala friend immediately, which led Jun to giggle.

'Nice Asuka', she thought. 'Reminds me of our time when we were still in kindergarten.'

"Don't worry Asuka, nobody's here", Jaden insured.

"You are just hopeless you know that?" the blond giggled.

"And by the way, have you known one of those so-called missing students?"

"We… well, no not really, I guess…"

"See? So we can go in there? I mean, we're three strong boys I don't think something bad might happen, right?" Jaden insured again.

Asuka couldn't help but smile. "Well okay, but don't say I haven't warned you guys. Have fun!" The girl waved them goodbye and was on her way back to the dorm. Looks like no matter what she tried Jaden and his friends won't change their mind.

Just in the second when Jun wanted to approach Asuka and ask her why she babysits that stupid slacker something passed her by but didn't seem to notice she was there. The blond felt something was ambushing her; she turned around and a strange man stood in front of her he was covered in dark clothing and mist. She couldn't see his face because he was wearing a mask. It took only a few seconds and Asuka passed out for some reason but Jun couldn't see why. The raven haired wanted to jump out of her hiding place but was too afraid. The man looked like a giant to her and she couldn't fight either. In other words the man would only knock her out too.

The stranger took Asuka with him and went in to the abandon dorm like Jaden and his friends before him. What should she do? Should she call the night watch? No, Asuka would get in trouble and of course Jun would to. After all they aren't allowed to go outside after a curfew. The girl swallowed, the only thing she could do now, was to follow that guy hoping he won't be able to knock out those three idiots in that dorm.

"Man, its pitch black in here I can't see a thing!" the girl complained. Suddenly a scream echoed through the halls. "Damn it, that sounded like Asuka, where did that sound come from?"

"The basement, it came from the basement little tomboy", answered her dragon partner.

"On my way!" With that said she tried to find a way to the basement as fast as possible but unlike those slackers she did not have a flashlight so it took a while to find her way to the basement only to see how Jaden was dueling with that obnoxious guy.

What she saw there wasn't a pleasant few. Jaden was on his knees, some parts of his body were missing and it looked like he was about to lose. Of course she normally loved to see that sight but in that case it was an exception because she hated that guy even more than Jaden. How dares he to lay a finger on her one and only best friend! "What should I do? Come on idiot, get a hold of yourself! Get up already!"

"It seems like he was hypnotized", Drago explained.

"Huh? But why do I see only a few parts of him?"

"I think it might be a mirror trick."

"I see, isn't there anything I can do? I can't show myself…they could report me…what should I do?"

Jaden was about to lose he was sure of it. Every part of his body felt stiff, was he really about to vanish? No matter how hard he tried he couldn't move anymore everything was dark, he wasn't able to hear the voices of his friends anymore. "Come on you idiot! Stand up and fight it's just a stupid mirror trick!"

"What? A mirror… is that you Ju…I mean Manjoume?"

"That's Manjou…wait you can hear me? Maybe it's because of Drago?

"Who is Drago?"

"Uh, eh… never mind, just stand up and show that creep what you are made of! You have beaten Asuka, so you can beat that jerk too!"

"Yeah you're right! It's just a mirror trick nothing more!" Jaden was finally able to stand up again and destroyed something that looked like the Millennium Puzzle with his Avion and thus making his body complete again. Jun wasn't surprised that Jaden turned the tables again in this duel, it's like it is his special ability. As soon as he had beaten that man whose name is Titan, the raven haired tried to run back to the second floor of the dorm so the others don't discover her, it was already a pain in the ass that Jaden knew she was there. Unfortunately she could still not see much and tripped over something that was lying on the floor. "Ouch! Damn it!" The girl tried to stand up again but she couldn't. "Ou… ouch…. I guess I sprained my ankle. That's bad…that's VERY bad…"

Meanwhile Jaden and the others were outside the dorm and waited for the sleeping Asuka to wake up. "That was awesome bro!" Syrus cheered.

"Yeah that was a good duel", congratulated the koala like boy.

Thanks Chumley and Sy but I guess I wouldn't have won if it wasn't…"

"Wasn't" both questioned.

"Oh well, nothing." Jaden thought it would be better if the two of them didn't know of his little _experience,_ they might not believe him anyway and maybe he just dreamed he heard her voice but why of all the voices he could have heard, why was it hers?

"Kuri kuri!" Suddenly his Kuriboh showed up told him someone was still in the dorm and needed his help.

"Are you're sure?" The brunette asked and the little Kuriboh nodded.

"What's wrong bro?"

"Uhm… I think I forgot something in the dorm. You two wait here and watch over Asuka. I'll be right back"

"But bro….oh man he's already gone", Syrus sighed.

The Slifer red went to the second floor and was searching for this so-called person only to find the one he least expected. "Ju…Jun?"

"That's Manjoume…ouch… san…"

"What happened to you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I tripped over that stupid chair over there." She was now able to see what she tripped over because of Jaden's flashlight.

"Oh…wait I'll help you."

"NO! Wait…go away, don't touch me!" She screamed like a maniac all of the sudden.

"Why…don't tell me…you' have a fear of a contact?"

"N…no, of course not! Why should I be afraid of something so trivial?" Jaden thought he just imaged her fear but when he tried to take her hand she slapped it away and started screaming again. "No! Go away!" She couldn't avoid a blush creeping on her usually pale cheeks thus revealing her fears to her nemesis. Jun was feeling awful, all she wanted was to go back to her dorm room, her…home.

"So you are afraid, huh?"

"Okay, okay I AM afraid! Now laugh at me all you want!"

"No, why should I laugh at you?" Jaden questioned.

"Because…because…I…I…don't know, just leave me alone here I don't want your help!" The raven haired looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm NOT leaving you here alone!" The girl winced under his sudden outburst. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you trust me. '' Jaden held his hand out so Jun could take it whenever she was ready. She didn't want to but she had no other choice.

"O…okay", she swallowed anxiously and took carefully his hand so Jaden could help her up. "Tha…I uh…I won't forget what you did…"

"No need to thank me!" Jaden answered with his innocent yet goofy smile. "Don't worry, I'll take you back without letting the others know." Together they snuck out of the abandoned dorm and took a path far away from the brunette's friends back to the Obelisk blue girl's dorm. When they arrived there Jun snuck back to her room alone and took care of her strained ankle going to the bed afterwards. She didn't care what happened to Jaden and the others later on, all she wanted to do was to get her beauty sleep and never ever think about this incident again.

The next day everything seemed to be normal again though Jun was hoping the whole time Asuka haven't seen her and Jaden wouldn't talk about it until Professor Crowler ordered her and Jaden to his Office. The girl tried to walk as normally as she could but looking closely you could see her steps were a bit off. Both arrived nearly the same time at the office. "Good morning professor", Jun greeted as nicely as she could.

"Morning Prof" greeted Jaden which upset the one in front of him because he showed no respect at all but the brunette didn't seem to care.

"So eh…what do you want from us Professor?" Jun asked in a cute and innocent tone but also a bit anxious.

"Well I've heard some interesting news about you two. Yesterday someone saw you outside you're dorms after curfew AND the best part is they saw you _together.''_

"What?" Jaden and Jun gasped in unison.


	4. Bye bye slacker

**I just noticed I forgot the Disclaimer! I don't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! GX belongs to it's rightful owners!**

**A big Thanks to ukume7 for your beta reading and reviewing! Also big thanks to cenoha  
><strong>

Chapter 4: Bye bye slacker!

"So, explain yourself, you two!" Crowler demanded.

"I haven't been together with that slacker! Why should I? I can't stand him", explained Jun lying perfectly as always, again. Jaden on the other hand said nothing. The raven haired believed he would deny her lie but he didn't he just stood there, smiling goofily like he had no idea what was going on.

"What are you grinning about?" Asked Crowler annoyed by the brunette.

"Nothing Prof, I wasn't together with Ju…uh Manjoume, like she said."

"Didn't I tell you to call me Manjoume SAN?"

Crowler raised an eyebrow suspiciously over that comment. "You sure you're not closer than it looks?"

"Never!" Jun denied.

"Well in that case I think you don't mind to duel your little…_friend _here?"

"I told you! He's not my friend and of course I don't mind to duel him! I'd be happy to finally kick his ass!"

"I don't mind either!" Jaden interfered. "I've waited long enough to duel her at last."

"Even if the condition says, if the slacker loses he will be expelled?"

Even after hearing this cruel condition, Jun didn't hesitate a second to answer the question. "Of course not, that would make my victory even sweeter!" The raven haired expected Jaden to do something about it but he stayed quiet like before. Was he really that confident of victory or was he just plain stupid and didn't get what it meant for him? He will have to leave school after this match because Jun wouldn't allow herself to loose.

"That's okay for me I don't have a problem with your condition", he answered lastly.

"Hah! Don't think you can beat me! It's a bye bye, slacker!" With that said the girl left the office and didn't care if Crowler had dismissed them or not.

The raven girl was leaning on a wall outside the office waiting for Jaden to come after her. Few minutes have passed before the boy left the office as well and was about to go to class, when Jun stopped him. "Why?"

"Why?" He repeated confused.

"Why didn't you tell him I lied, you know the truth, so why did you lie for me?"

Yet again the boy was grinning like an idiot. "Well, I kind of promised you not to tell anyone so I kept quiet.

"But…but…don't think just because you covered me up it automatically means I'll let you win."

"Of course not", Jaden answered truthfully. "It would be no fun to duel someone and know you won just because your opponent wasn't serious. Oh, by the way Crowler told me the duel will take place in the afternoon when classes are over.

"Good, you better prepare yourself as well because I AM NOT going to lose. See ya or maybe I should say: Sayonara forever ha ha ha ha…"

"I'm looking forward to a great match, See you." The brunette adopted, still smiling at his opponent and bowed before her before he left. At least he knows one way to express his respect but it made the girls anger reach its peak.

"Arrg, he is and will remain a stupid idiot..."

The whole day Jun couldn't concentrate on her studies she missed everything that was taught in class, she was too busy searching for a better strategy. Jun knew she mustn't underestimate Jaden after all he had beaten that creepy guy in the abandoned dorm and on top of that he also won against Asuka. The raven has never seen anyone beating the blonde before except her big brother Atticus. He is still a better duelist than Asuka.

The day had passed faster by than expected and the two duelists finally met in the duel arena. "I hope you're ready to lose slacker!" Jun taunted. 'This might be tougher than it looks I need to be careful.'

I can't wait to start come on let's go!"

"Neither do I, let's start then."

"Duel!" both screamed in unison.

Jaden 4000 LP

Jun 4000 LP

"Ok I'll go first" Jaden said. "I use Polymerization and fuse Elemental Hero Avian together with Elemental Hero Burstinatrix creating Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. (2100 ATK) A big green creature with packed muscle and one arm formed like the head of a dragon and one wing on his back appeared in the arena. "That's it for now."

"Oh, a fusion on your first turn?" Jun asked unimpressed she knew his tactic already but Jaden didn't know hers so she had an advantage. "I play Divine Dragon Ragnarok in defense mode." (1000 DEF) A Chinese dragon with a holy shine appeared next to the raven haired. "That's all."

"That's all?" The brunette repeated confused. The girl wore a perfect Poker face you couldn't see if she was just bluffing or if she just got a bad draw on the first turn. "Well then Flame Wingman attack her monster!" Flame Wingman jumped into the air and his dragon like arm fired a big fireball onto Divine Dragon Ragnarok which exploded in million little pieces afterwards.

"Don't think you won just yet!" Jun yelled. "My turn! Draw! I Play Lord of D.! Next I play Mirror's Dragon!"

"Mirror's Dragon? What's that?" Syrus asked who was in the crowed to cheer Jaden on.

"With this card you can summon a Dragon Fusion monster by using the monsters on your field and the one in your graveyard. "Asuka explained who stood next to the bluenette.

Back with Jun and Jaden. "I use Divine Dragon Ragnarok from my cemetery and Lord of D. from my field to fusion summon King Dragun!" A giant Chinese dragon with two black wings like a bat and two arms showed up on the field. "Now my lovely Dragun attack his Flame Wingman!" Jun demanded and the dragon flew straight to Jaden's Wingman and split it into two with his claws.

Jaden 3700 LP

Jun 4000 LP

"Then I throw down a face down! Turn end!"

'Damn it, now that's one big problem for me' Jaden thought. "I play Elemental Hero Claymore in defense mode. (2000 DEF) A warrior made out of solid rock appeared. "I guess it's your turn now." He said sweating. If he can't turn the table in his next round he's done for or maybe he won't even get a next round? Jun seemed so confident it looked like she needed to draw only one special monster and she will finish the whole duel in this one next turn.

"Ha ha ha! Your stupid defense won't help you with your life points! I play my face down card Dragon's Rage! This sweet little card allows me to do piercing damage with a dragon type monster and my cute Dragun IS a dragon type monster too bad for you slacker but the good one comes now! Thanks to my monster's special ability I can special summon any dragon monster I want to, and I special summon Tiger Dragon from my hand in attack mode." (2400 ATK) A dragon with scales that looked the fur of a tiger showed up on the field. "First King Dragun will attack your stupid rock warrior. Oh, and don't forget the effect of my Dragons Rage, go Dragun!" The giant dragon struck his claws into Claymore and led it to a big explosion.

Jaden 3300 LP

Jun 4000 LP

"Next I direct attack with Tiger Dragon! Go!" The tiger like dragon ran straight towards Jaden and bit him with his fangs.

"Ahhh that hurts…"

Jaden 900 LP

Jun 4000 LP

"Hehehe, only one more turn and it's over!"

"Well we'll see about that…" Jaden answered sweating. He needed to draw a good card or the duel will be over in the next turn. "Ok. Here I go. Draw!"

"Come on Jaden you can do it" Syrus cheered.

'I'm sorry Jun-chan but this time I hope you will lose' Asuka thought.

As soon as the brunette saw what he drew he smiled like an idiot again. "It looks like I'm going to win after all. I play winged Kuriboh in defense mode"

"Wha…what?" Jun seemed to be surprised by Jaden's choice of a monster. 'Why has it to be his duel spirit…I…I feel…why do I feel so uncomfortable all of the sudden? What's going on?"

"I also place a face down and end my turn."

"Hmph don't think you won because your Kuriboh can protect you from the damage! You forgot something about your little fur ball ! My monsters do piercing damage so you still lose Life Points before it goes to the graveyard." This comment made the little ball of wool jump around angrily. "Oh don't tell me I hurt it's feelings ha ha ha how pathetic!"

"Don't tease my monsters! They are all very strong in their own special way!" Jaden yelled which surprised the raven haired again. She didn't know Jaden could get so angry.

"We…well never mind let's finish this once and for all! I use the effect of my Kind Dragun to special summon White Night Dragon. (3000 ATK) A beautiful ice dragon appeared on the stage. "Go White Night Dragon attack his little fur ball!"

"Not so fast!" The brunette interfered. "I play my face down card Transcendent Wings! I put Winged Kuriboh and two cards from my Hand to the graveyard to special summon Winged Kuriboh Lvl 10! That's a really special monster because it sacrifices itself to destroy all the monsters of my enemy and the attack of your entire monsters will deal damage to your life points!"

"What? NO! This can't be!" Jun screamed before all her monsters exploded because of Winged Kuriboh Lvl 10 and her life points dropped to zero. "I…I…lost?"

"Gotcha!" Jaden cheered pointing with his middle and index finger at Jun. "That sure was a fun duel!"

"Again? Why does it sound so familiar?" Jun whispered.

"Pff I can't believe she really lost to a Slifer slacker." Was suddenly heard.

"Wha…Mototani?" The raven screamed after recognizing her _friend._

"See? I told you she's actually a big looser she just had luck in her duels that's all." He explained to Torimaki.

The bluenette just stood there staring deep into Jun's dark orbs. He looked disappointed but also undecided. "Please Torimaki…Torimaki-kun please don't leave me alone." The girl pleaded but Torimaki was still staring at her and didn't know what he should do.

"Come on Torimaki she's all talk and no action let's go!" Mototani demanded.

"Ye…Yeah you're right" he answered and giving Jun the most horrible look she had ever seen in his face. "She's not worth it!" Those words hit her hard Jun couldn't believe she was betrayed and mocked by her so called friends just because she lost one stupid duel.

"You!" She yelled at Jaden. "That's your entire fault! I hate you! You will regret what you did to me!" With that said she ran off with tears in her eyes.

"But…" Was all the brunette could answer before the girl disappeared out of his sight. "Dueling is about having fun and not just winning…right?"


	5. Getting closer

Chapter 5: Getting closer

"But…" Was all Jaden could say before Jun disappeared out of his sight. "Dueling is about having fun and not just winning…right?"

„You did it bro! " Syrus ran up to Jaden and hugged him tightly out of happiness. „I knew you could do it. "

The blunette's actions made Jaden smile again and also let him forget about the look on Jun's face which she had before she left the arena. "Ugh Sy…I can't breathe."

Not only Asuka but also Daichi Misawa the best duelist in Ra Yellow was watching Jaden's duel and of course hoping he would turn out to be the winner, after all he can't let the chestnut haired boy be expelled before he had the chance to duel him. "An impressive duel I must say. I can't wait to duel you"

Before Asuka got a chance to congratulate Jaden she was interrupted by the brunette himself. "Oh, really! Why don't we duel now?" But his growling stomach already answered this question for him. "Well, I guess we should get back and get something to eat. I'm starving to death."

"Yeah me to big bro. Let's go."

"Well, see you later" Asuka waved the three of them good bye. "Oh and congratulations, I was hoping you would win." 'Though I feel bad for Jun now, maybe I should visit her?'

"Okay the one who's first at Dorothy's store gets a free sandwich!" Shouted Jaden and started to run like his life were depending on it.

"Hey, not fair!" Screamed Syrus and ran straight after Jaden but it seemed like the brunette would win this race anyway while Daichi just shook his head and went back to his dorm.

Meanwhile Asuka was back in the Girl's Dorm and wanted to visit her best friend Jun. She was standing right in front of Jun's room, plagued by her guilty feelings. Should she knock and apologize for not being with her best friend or maybe let her alone? Did Jun need the aid of a friend or maybe not? Well at least she could try to do something so she knocked on the raven's door, but no answer. "Jun? Are you there? Please don't be upset about such a stupid duel, don't forget I lost too." No answer. "Jun please talk to me!" But she still got no answer. The blonde girl felt guiltier than before but she thought the raven haired only needed time alone and so she left. What Asuka didn't know was that Jun wasn't in her room at all.

Jaden and Syrus on the other hand ate about 5 different sandwiches until they were full and headed back to their dorm but just as they left the school Jaden noticed he forgot something in the classroom. "Oh darn, I forgot my Notebook in class."

"You take notes?" Syrus asked surprised.

"I sometimes take notes if I'm not asleep at lessons that is."

"In other words you never take notes", the bluenette answered suspicious.

"Well, I just have the feeling I forgot something… Why don't you go forward and I will come after you later, ok?"

"If you insist, see you later then", he said and rolled his eyes.

Jaden still didn't know what he forgot in class he just felt that he needed to be there for some reason. As he entered his classroom he suddenly heard sniffs and sobs, someone was crying and it sounded like a girl. "What am I supposed to do now?", said a really familiar voice. The chestnut haired boy walked up to the crying girl and it was none other than Jun Manjoume. "What are you doing here?" She gasped. When she noted Jaden saw her crying she jumped up from her seat and ran out of class as fast as she could. In the course of this she didn't notice that she lost the card she was holding in her hand.

The brunette reached for the card and looked at it, it said: Light and Darkness Dragon. It was the dragon he saw the second day of school. "Please give me back to her she will be lonely without me", a deep voice came from the card.

"Whoa, so you're a duel spirit?" Jaden was surprised that Jun also had a Duel Spirit, so he wasn't the only one. It was nice to hear that he wasn't the only one who's completely insane, at least in the other's opinion.

"I know you might have many questions for me but please just take me back to my little tomboy, she ran to the roof of the academy and I'm worried about her.'' The boy nodded and started to run after the raven haired teen.

At the roof the girl was sitting there cursing herself for losing her precious card. The girl tightly hugged her legs and looked at the stars. She wished her stupid tears would finally dry but at least she wasn't crying, sobbing and sniffing anymore. Not long after the girl reached the top, Jaden followed her and stopped by the end of stairs. He didn't know what he should say. "I…uh have your card…" Was the only thing he could think of.

After hearing that the girl jumped up, ran up to Jaden and snatched the card out of his hands. Her eyes were still red from crying and she looked into his chocolate orbs with a look that said _I will kill you_. "Who do you think you are? How dare you to lay your dirty paws on my card!"

"Hey calm down! I just wanted to give it back to you", Jaden said defensively.

"Well it's back now, so get lost and leave me alone!" She screamed back. Why couldn't that idiot understand she wanted to be alone?

"Why are you so mad at me? I just won one simple duel."

Jun couldn't hold it anymore all her anger had to be thrown out no matter if it hit the wrong person or not. In her point of view it totally hit the right person. Oh, how was she wishing she could tear this stupid idiot apart, to erase him or at least banish him forever out of her life! But he was there and he might ALWAYS be there. "Why am I angry you ask? I hate your guts, you just ruined my life! My brothers will kill me! I'm not allowed to make mistakes or to lose even one simple duel! And on top of that Mototani and Torimaki left me! I always knew Mototani was just a stupid boot licker but I never thought Torimaki would betray me like that! It's your entire fault!"

"It's not my fault that they are wrong friends", the brunette answered calm.

The girl was about to cry again. How could he be so calm? Why didn't he want to accept his mistakes? "You don't understand anything! Without Torimaki…if he's not there anymore, there's nobody who would protect me from those ugly men those stupid idiots who want to get their revenge on me! And who… who will protect me from my brothers…?"

"If you're that worried about attackers or your brothers then I'll protect you."

"What?"

"You heard me!" Jaden said. "I will protect you from the others!"

"I don't need your protection!" The raven haired screamed and started to run again leaving the brunette behind.

The whole way back to her dorm Jun ran. After a short distance she was already out of breath but she was too afraid to stop so she kept running. Of course she was already save when she entered the girl's dorm but she wanted to avoid conversation with other girls so she kept running until she reached her room. Once there the girl fell on her bed totally exhausted. She tried to grab her Ojama Yellow plush toy but wasn't strong enough to move a single limb. Desperation got the better of her and she started to cry again. What was she supposed to do now? How was she ever able to go to school again? Everyone would laugh at her after all she lost to a Slifer idiot named Jaden Yuki. Of course Asuka lost too but she wasn't left by her so called friends like Jun was and to top it all that brunet slacker admitted that he just got lucky to beat her.

The next day she calmed down a bit and put on the best poker face she was able to. The girl walked slowly up the way to school. It was still early and she tried to hide her fears as much as possible, after all girls who aren't frightened won't be attacked as easily as girls who show their fears. The raven haired ignored everyone around her, didn't listen to the all-day gossips around school, she was too afraid to hear a stupid gossip about her. Jun was really glad when classes finally started. Fortunately the lessons distracted her from all those negative thoughts and she was able to relax again.

Once classes were over her fears came back again and she tried to walk as fast as possible back to her dorm room. It was still day time and students were standing on every corner; no one would be so stupid and attack her unless it was early in the morning or already at night time. On her way back she encountered something she didn't expect. "Apologize already!" A male voice came from the bushes. The curiosity got the better of her and she carefully approached to that voice only to see a few Obelisk blue students arguing with Syrus.

"I said I'm sorry for running into you, I wasn't looking! I'm really sorry, now let me go!"

"Not so fast", said one of the Obelisk blue students. "Why don't you duel us as an apology?

"N…no I don't want to", answered the shaking boy.

"Well in that case we have to beat you up. He he he"

Those words made Jun irritated. Normally she didn't mind if another boy was about to get beat up but this time the girl felt an urge to do something. "This way, Professor! Someone is starting a fight!" She screamed out of reflex.

"Shit, the Professors! Let's get out of here!" With that said the Obelisk blue students ran away like little rabbits and the girl came out of her hiding place.

"Hmph, idiots." Jun watched those pigs run away and after they were out of sight she focused on the Slifer red boy. "Are you ok?"

The bluenette couldn't believe his eyes. Was he really just saved by Jun? The one and only men hating Jun Manjoume? "Ye…yeah thanks."

"Don't mention it. It won't happen again anyway. I... uh… just had a good day that's all."

Finally Syrus could understand what Jaden felt the whole time about Jun. She may sound like the biggest jerk on earth but she's actually a nice person if you get to know her better and don't get on her nerves or worse. "No I mean it! Thank you"

"Stop thanking me! That's embarrassing. I just saved you because…because…well… I don't know…"

"Maybe because you feel the same way I do?

The girl looked shocked into the bluish grey orbs of her opponent. "What do you mean?"

The little Slifer started to smile and dusted off his dirty clothes. "When you asked me about my brother you said you feel the same as I do, remember?"

"Oh, so you haven't forgotten that, huh?" She asked beaten. "To be honest…I have two older brothers and I was always compared to them…but…that doesn't mean I have pity with you or even like you or whatever. I mean…ugh forget it! I'm outta here!"

"Wait…" But it was too late the girl already left.

The raven haired didn't get far before she met another encounter. "That was nice of you, Lady-chan."

"Ahhh", she screamed frightened and put on a defensive pose. "Who's there? I'll take you on even if I'm alone!

"Whoa, whoa careful Lady-chan, it's me."

When she noticed who was standing next to her she calmed down again. "Fu…Fubuki nii-san? What are you doing here? And stop calling my Lady-chan! I'm not a child anymore. I've grown up now!"

The boy named Fubuki Tenjouin, the older brother of Asuka Tenjouin and second best duelist on the whole duel academy was smiling gently at the girl. He loved to call her Lady-chan because when she was younger she always pretended to be a royal lady. "I can see that. I wanted to help that poor Slifer boy but before I could do anything you already interfered. That's so NOT like you. Seems like you really have grown up or maybe you just found the boy you like?"

The girl blushed over the comment. How could she fall in love with such a whiny midget anyway? "What Syrus Truesdale? Never…I mean…I just… I don't know why I helped him. I don't like it when a whole mass attacks one single person…yeah that's the whole story…nothing more…"

"So he is just the younger brother of Zane, huh?" He said with a sad tone. 'Just when I thought she got over her hatred of men.'

"Right I only helped him because he's Zane's brother", she agreed "Why else should I help such a stupid slacker? Well I…uh… have to go now. See ya!" Yet again she left before the other could stop her.

Jun had enough of these encounters she just wanted to get back to her dorm room as fast as possible. Once there she locked herself inside. The raven haired was afraid of everything, she was shaking and hopping she could get over this paranoid feeling before it drove her insane. She was even afraid to go to the cafeteria and get some food. Others could bad mouth her while she was there or even worse, laugh at her; make fun of her or whatever they had in mind.

The same night Asuka tried to talk to her again but the girl still didn't answer. Jun thought she might want to ask her about the incident with that bluenette Slifer idiot and she still had no excuse why she helped him in the first place. A few minutes later the girl gave up and left again. It was like Jun knew she was secretly cheering for Jaden and not her. The guilt in her nearly tore her apart but she couldn't do anything against it if the raven haired refused to talk to her.

That night Jun slept pretty badly. The girl wasn't able to keep her eyes closed. She had horrifying thoughts about would could happen to her if someone wanted to get their revenge on her. The word _death_ crossed her mind more than once. Why wouldn't those depressing thoughts stop? Why couldn't they leave her? The raven haired girl took her Ojama Yellow plush toy like always when she was afraid but this time it didn't help much.

Suddenly she felt pressure on her body. It felt like something was holding her but she couldn't see anyone and it made her feel uncomfortable. Jun wanted to scream but couldn't, her voice didn't want to come out. She tried to move but the pressure on her body didn't let her. The only thing she was thinking was 'Wake up wake up!' All of the sudden she jumped up and screamed her lungs out. Shortly after she recognized it was just a dream she calmed down again and was hoping no one heard her screaming. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep much more this night.

The next day the raven girl went to school totally exhausted. Just when she was about to go up the hill which led to Duel Academy; Dorothy's minibus suddenly started to roll down the hill and headed straight for Jun. The girl was too tired to respond to the screaming from Dorothy who tried to warn her. When it was nearly too late she finally noticed the bus which was rolling at her but Jun was frozen in place, she wasn't able to do anything. The girl tightly shut her eyes and was hoping her thoughts form the day before wouldn't become true.

Suddenly she felt the pressure on her body again but this time there _was_ a person holding her. It was Jaden who took the girl in his arms and jumped to the side with her to avoid the minibus. After some time Jun was finally brave enough to open her eyes and were looking into beautiful chocolate orbs. "Gotcha!" the brunette said with a smile on his face.

The girl's eyes widened. "I remember now!"

"Remember what?" The chestnut haired boy asked still holding the girl in his arms and lying on the ground.

"I remember him! Yuki Kazuya"

"You know…my father?"


	6. The truth about Jun Manjoume

Chapter 6: The truth about Jun Manjoume

„You know my father?" Jaden asked downright confused but the Girl didn't answer. Both were lying on the side and the raven haired wanted to deepen their embrace even if she was held by a boy; she was too tired to fight against it anyway. It didn't feel uncomfortable at all it was the total opposite. She went closer to Jaden and laid her ear on his chest, closing her eyes. The warmth she was feeling and the steady breathing which she felt on her head made Jun peaceful and the girl forgot everything around her. Jun didn't know if she ever felt so good before. "Kazuya-san", mumbled the girl while Jaden's heartbeat made her fall asleep so she was finally getting her well- deserved sleep.

Asuka on the other hand was everything else but calm! The girl ran up to the _cute looking couple_ with fear in her eyes, she was so worried about Jun. What if she had a shock or something? "Oh no! Is she okay? Are you okay, Jaden? Where did that Minibus came from, why doesn't Jun move!", panicked the blonde but Jaden was only smiling.

"Don't worry I think she just fell asleep." Jaden tried to ease the blonde's terror but it was futile.

"That's not funny Jaden! She might suffer from a shock or something even worse; we have to get her to the infirmary right now!" The girl felt worse than the two days before. Why couldn't she just stop this dreadful feeling? When was she finally able to ask her friend for forgiveness? But now was not the time for such thinking. Taking care of Jun was first priority. "Come on, Jaden. Move!" She ordered the stronger one.

The chestnut haired wasn't able to understand why Asuka panicked so much, Jun just fell asleep. She didn't seem to be in shock or anything though she was talking in delirium or was she just remembering something? How else should she know the name of Jaden's father? The brunette shook his head, he better bring the raven haired to the infirmary fast before the blond Obelisk assaults him.

If the girl were awake she'd probably shout at him and tried to fight herself out of Jaden's grip. She was a little rebel after all. Many others were watching the brunette and Asuka while they took Jun to the infirmary, of course there was much talking behind their backs and there were some guys who grinned over the girl's weak status but the blond and Jaden didn't care. The only important thing was to take the girl to the nurse safely.

_At the Infirmary. _

"Oh dear, what happened this time!" Miss Fontaine gasped.

She…she…nearly…minibus…and…all… now shock…" Asuka started to panic again, the blonde girl wasn't able to mouth one clear sentence.

"She was nearly crushed by a minibus but I was able to push her aside", Jaden answered quickly, yet calmly.

"I see, lay her on the bed over there." The red head pointed to the next best bed in sight. The chestnut haired nodded and laid the still sleeping girl in his arms on the bed. Fonda Fontaine immediately started to check on the raven haired and started to smile again. "Don't worry she's just asleep."

"See? I said it before, she's just sleeping", repeated Jaden with a goofy but also with an, _I've told you _glance.

"Okay, okay! I was panicking for nothing!" Asuka sulked but she was still glad it wasn't anything worse.

"Well you still have some time before classes' starts, why don't you stay here and watch over Jun? I still have some stuff to do", suggested Miss Fontaine and waved the two of them good bye.

Jaden and Asuka sat next to Jun's bed and were looking at the ceiling; neither of them knew what they should say. An awkward silent started to spread until the blonde was finally kind enough to stop this awkwardness. "So…you're up early…that doesn't sound like you", was all she could think of.

Jaden scratched the back of his head a bit embarrassed. "To be honest, I wasn't able to sleep much yesterday. I couldn't stop thinking about Jun, about what she told me."

"What did she tell you?" the blonde asked and blinked in confusion. Curiosity got the better of her and she wanted to know about this, what seemed like a secret meeting.

"She said she's not allowed to lose a Duel because her brothers will kill her."

"Oh that girl is such a drama queen!" Asuka laughed. "Don't worry they won't really kill her but her brothers are very strict. I guess she's afraid of getting scold."

"She's getting scold only for losing one simple Duel?" Jaden repeated in disbelieve. "That sounds _pretty_ strict to me." To Jaden it doesn't mean much if he loses or wins a duel, as long as the brunette is having fun he's happy with it but knowing Jun gets scold only because she lost made him feel guilty. Now he wanted to protect her even more than before. "Could it be that Jun hates men because of her brothers?"

The blond wasn't sure if she should answer him or not. The girl had to tell him sooner or later and so she did. "Jun's brothers are horrible, I can't stand them. They scold her for every single mistake and they always insult her with being just a weak girl who can't do anything on her own. Losing that duel proves to her, they were right. I guess that's a reason why she was so upset about it." Suddenly the girl realized how cruel her decision was to cheer for Jaden. Of course she didn't want him to get expelled but she didn't want Jun to feel miserable either. Asuka is the raven's best friend so even if she did pity Jaden she still had to be on Jun's side, right? "I'm such an idiot! I haven't thought about it until now and I call myself a friend!"

The girl clenched her fists, why didn't she think earlier about Jun's brothers? Her guilt level rose even more and it was about to explode but then Jaden laid a hand softly on her thigh and smiled at her. "Don't worry, I bet she will forgive you if you apologize and also… I'm here now. I promise I will protect her from her brothers. That's the least I can do for making her feel this way."

Asuka could not help it she had to let out her tears. A few salty droplets ran down her silk and light reddened cheeks but the girl was smiling. "Thank you Jaden. I know you were the right person, the one I can count on."

"The right person for what?" He asked confused.

"The right person to free Jun from her hatred towards men. I know you can do it, there's something special about you. I guess I can tell you the reason why I think Jun has so much hatred in her." Jaden looked at Asuka he was listening carefully he didn't want to miss even the slightest detail. "I know Jun since we were in Kindergarten. Every time someone picked on her I would scold them, it was a really fun time and I enjoyed being Jun's friend because she was such a nice girl back then."

"It's hard to believe when you see her now, but for some reason I always knew she's not such a bad girl as she pretends to be." Jaden explained.

The girl nodded and went on with her story. "It was back when we we're about 10 years old. I made a bracelet for Jun and she really loved it. Actually it was just a cheap little chain but she still loved it because I made it for her. One day a stupid bully took it away from her and didn't want to give it back. That was when she met Torimaki, he suggested Jun and the boy to have a Duel and the winner will get the bracelet. Of course Jun was already a great duelist back then and won but instead of giving her the bracelet back the boy tore it a part out of anger. Jun was just sitting in front of the torn bracelet crying uncontrollably. I felt so bad for even making such a stupid thing."

"That's cruel, that's unbelievable, that's just…damn I wish I could meet that guy and kick his sorry as to no tomorrow!" Jaden was really upset. He hated nothing more than when others pick on the weak, what made it worse was that the boy who dueled against Jun broke his agreement. The chestnut haired couldn't stand such injustice. The blond on the other hand was taken aback; she didn't know Jaden could get so upset about something that happened to a girl who was only offending him the whole time. Noticing the girl next to him felt uneasy he apologized. "Oh I'm sorry. It's just… I hate such guys…so what happened to him afterwards?"

The girl started to smile again, the chestnut haired boy was always known for surprises. "Well….Torimaki kicked him in the guts," she said giggling.

"Oh…" Again the girl was giggling. "Normally I'm against violence but I guess he deserved it."

"He really did…well but that was when she started to treat boys like she does now and as the years went by, her fears of getting touched grew. Maybe because she's afraid others will hurt her for doing such bad things? I'm not sure." It's not the whole truth, that's what Jaden wanted to say but he kept quiet. He knew it had also something to do with her brothers. He'll never forget the look in her eyes when she mentioned her brothers. Though he only had a feeling and he knew he can trust his feelings but he still kept quiet until he was sure. Asuka might have said he just imagines things anyway. The school bell broke Jaden from his thoughts. "Oh, it's already this late? We should go to class now."

"Uhm…could you do me a favor and tell Professor Banner I don't feel well? I want to stay by Jun."

Asuka didn't like it when Jaden was skipping classes but his chocolate orbs had such a cute and pleading puppy eyes look, she couldn't resist. The girl sighed. "Ok I'll lie for you but it's only this time, understood!"

Said boy playfully saluted like a soldier. "Yes, Ma'am!"

About an hour had passed and Jaden was still there, he didn't move a single limb the whole time. The boy only watched how Jun's chest went up and down because of her steady breathing. It looked like time stood still, but the chestnut haired stayed patient and watched over the girl like a loyal dog would. For some reason her red lips suddenly seemed so pleasant. She wasn't even wearing lipstick but the cherry look of them stood out on her pale skin and he felt an urge to occupy them. Without further thinking he leaned over to the girl and pressed his lips on those magical attracting ones. It was then when the girl woke up and wasn't very pleased about it, but it was too late, their lips already met. When Jaden noticed the girl woke up he pulled away from her not knowing why he did just that. "What the hell are you doing, slacker?" The furious girl asked. The boy just watched her with widened eyes. What was he supposed to say now? Should he apologize? Why did he do it in the first place? What was this feeling he felt?

"I...uh…don't know. My body moved on it's on. I shouldn't have done that. Please don't be mad." He was so confused, why did he feel fear but also a pleasant feeling that told him it was okay?

"Never mind. It's not my first time …oops I mean….uh…Idiot that should have been something special!" She tried to lie but she wasn't able to do it this time. The raven haired didn't care much because she already lost her first kiss to someone she regrets but she can't change it no matter how much she wishes she was able to.

"So? You're not mad?" The girl shook beaten her head. The teen already revealed the truth without thinking. "May I ask you something?" The raven didn't answer but still nodded. "Was your first kiss horrible?"

"Can't you tell just by looking at me?" Jaden nodded. "Well why ask when you already know the answer?"

" Because I want to hear it from you."

"Aw, come on! Don't get all sappy now! Why do you care about me anyway? You should hate me idiot and now…now you…you saved me?" All of the sudden the girl remembered why she was at infirmary in the first place. "Now I remember. You said something about Kazuya-san…what was it?"

"He's my father, why?"

"What? The girl gasped. "But…but…he…he's Japanese and you…you're…"

"Well to be honest, I'm half Japanese and half American, is it bad?" The girl was speechless. Why of all the people had it to be Jaden? He was the son of the only man Jun liked. She only met him once but he was more like a father to her than her real sperm donor. "I wonder…how do you know him?" After hearing those questions the girl blushed.

"That's…none of your business!" She said while looking away so Jaden couldn't see her blushing.

"Maybe you'll tell me when the time comes." Jaden smiled goofily as always. It was something about his father so he had the right to know it, right?

"Shouldn't you be in class?" The conversation was becoming too awkward for Jun to continue so she tried to change the subject. Just because Jaden saved her life doesn't mean she has to tell him everything, though he also helped her in the abandoned dorm but beating her in a duel and disgrace her in front of the whole school let her forget about this _little_ _favor_.

"I guess I should be there", Jaden answered sarcastically. "But I needed to watch over you. Someone could have tried to hurt you while you were sleeping."

"What? Who says I'm afraid of something like that?"

"I didn't say you're afraid. I only said someone might hurt you if I leave you alone."

'Damn it!' She cursed inwardly. "Well…forget what I just said you…uh…" The girl didn't know what she should say. 'What's wrong with me? Why don't I just tell him to piss off? Do I like it when he's near me?' The girl shook her head. 'No, that can't be…maybe I just pity him…but why should I pity him? Is it because Torimaki left me? Am I really that desperate?' Her inner arguing did not go unnoticed by Jaden, but he stayed quiet and gave her some time for herself. "I…uh…don't trust you, you hear? But…uh…you are…you are Kazuya's son and I trust him so I guess you can protect me if you want to, but.…uh… that doesn't mean I really need your protection. I only say you can protect me if you insist." Jaden did not answer he just smiled at the girl which made her blush again. "What…what are you looking at? Stop that, it's embarrassing!"

"I'm sorry", he said giggling. "I'm just glad that you don't hate me anymore."

"Who said I don't hate you anymore? I…I just accept you now, that's all."

"If you say so", he said still smiling, but this time it wasn't goofy it was a smile the girl really liked. "I'm also glad that I'm not the only one who can see duel spirits. Syrus thinks I'm insane and others don't believe me either."

"Yeah…" The girl answered flat. "I think I should go to classes now before I miss something important." Again the girl tried to change the subject. The raven haired teen tried to stand up but felt a bit dizzy from all the lying and nearly fell flat on the floor if it weren't for Jaden who caught her.

"No! You stay in bed until you feel better!" Jaden ordered with a strict voice. The girl never knew he could be so categorical, too mature for her taste. He sounded just like her brothers and that was something she couldn't stand at all.

"Don't give me orders! I do what I want!" The teen slapped away Jaden's hands which were still holding her because of her _almost falling to the ground act_.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you all of the sudden?" Did he say something wrong? He was just worried about her that's why he sounded so strict but it seemed the girl misunderstood him. "I didn't mean…"

"Shut up!" The girl yelled at him and the boy was taken aback by her screaming. He didn't want to make her that angry. "You…You're just a stupid man like all the others! I can't believe I nearly fell for it" The girl tried to run but Jaden caught her on the arm successfully stopping her.

"Please stop! You…" The boy desperately tried to clear up this misunderstanding but the girl didn't let him.

"Let me go!'' She screamed and slapped the boy in the face. He was so shocked he let go of her looking at the girl with widened eyes, watching her as she ran away. How did it end up like this?


	7. Make up again?

**Well it took me a bit longer this time but the chapter is my longest so far and I'm pretty proud of it! I hope everyone else likes it too!**

**Thanks again to my reviewers Ukume7 and Cenoha =D  
><strong>

Chapter 7: Make up again?

Two days have passed since the incident at the infirmary and Jun still ignored Jaden the best she could. The raven wasn't yelling at him anymore she wasn't even looking at him. Was it really that wrong to tell her to stay in bed? The chestnut haired was clueless how could he make up to the girl if she doesn't even let him near her? Suddenly the kiss popped back into his mind, maybe that was the real reason for the girl's hatred? But it seemed like she really didn't care about that kiss. It was Jaden's first time and the few seconds it lasted felt better than anything before, the feeling was even better than dueling. The boy shook his head, what was he supposed to do now? He was never the type to sulk and it seemed like no one around him noticed how he felt. It wasn't like Jaden was depressed and all, he was just wondering how he could make up with Jun but on the outside the brunette acted like he always was. A happy go lucky guy who's never mad at anything and always tries to laugh away his pain.

No matter how hard he tried he coudn't think of an answer and decided to give the girl some time to calm down but there were others who wanted to shatter the raven haired in even more pieces than she already were torn to. „I have an important announcement ", echoed through the class and tore Jaden out of his thoughts. Crowler wanted to tell them something and by the look on his face you could clearly see it could only have been something bad. „Signor Misawa and Signorina Manjoume will duel against each other tomorrow morning."

„What!" Screamed the said girl and rose from her seat. „Why do I always have to duel those weaklings?"

Professor Crowler grinned like the devil itself over that comment. „Don't forget you lost to one of those weaklings", he answered cheeky and the whole class with a few exceptions started laughing at her. The raven's anger level rose over its limits and nearly made her jump at her boot licking teacher. The class didn't to stop laughing the raven haired wanted them to stop but they didn't. She covered her ears but was still able to hear the mocking of the crowd. „Shut up already!" She tried to say but no one heard her because of the laughter.

The teen was nearly about to cry when suddenly Jaden stood up from his seat and everyone stared at him with curiosity. The boy scratched the back of his head and smiled awkwardly. „Aw come on guys! I just won because I had luck, that's all. I guess I'm just a lucky guy." With that said he started to grin goofily again as he always did and all of the sudden the whole class was quiet.

After some time whispers made their rounds in class. „Maybe he only had luck?"

„I guess..."

„Well everyone has a bad draw once in a while."

„To be honest I already lost to her, she's not that bad..."

„In the middle school she never lost...maybe he cheated?"

Suddenly a loud smash was heard. Crowler hit his table to calm down the class again. „BE QUIET!" He screamed and the whispers ended. Jun on the other hand was glad the whole laughter and gossiping were over and the one who ended it was Jaden. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all? The raven haired shook angered her head. NO! He was just a stupid boy like everyone else on this school! He only sees a fragile girl in her who can't do anything and to top it all, who gave him the right to boss her around? He wasn't her brothers nor her mother or father! Those were the only ones she was listening to and that's just because they were her family.

The blond teacher cleared his throat and continued on. „If you lose Signorina Manjoume you'll wear yellow from tomorrow on."

„What? But..."

„No buts or you'll also get detention for the whole weak." The girl clenched her hands into fists but stayed still and sat back to her seat. None of the others dared to laugh again because they were afraid of also getting detention. Everyone was quiet except for Daichi Misawa.

„And what if I win?"

„Than...Signor Misawa you will be promoted to Obelisk blue."

‚That's not fair! I don't get anything if I win', Jun thought annoyed. When did that blond idiot started to be against her? ‚Screw this! I don't need him anyway!'

After class at Dorothy's shop Jun tried to talk to Jaden, he was an idiot but he still seemed to be strong and he offered to protect her so he could make himself useful and become her lapdog but the raven haired came too late. Misawa Daichi already invited Jaden and Syrus to his dorm. The girl wasn't listening to what they were talking about, she suspected the black haired Ra yellow only wanted to win them over. She was not happy to admit it but Jaden beat her in a duel after all, so he was the perfect opportunity to find a strategy against the raven haired. The girl left the shop sulking and went as fast as possible back to her dorm. Misawa Daichi was the best duelist in Ra yellow but not only this; he was also the second best in class. He might be a harder opponent to duel against than everything the girl faced before.

To make it even worse, when she finally arrived in her room, her brothers called. They wanted to know if she was still the best in class which she wasn't thanks to Jaden but The raven was too afraid to tell them so she lied and they hang up satisfied. „Damn! I need a way to get back to top or I'm doomed!" She cursed herself.

„Don't worry if you prepare yourself well enough I'm sure you can win!" Her dragon tried to calm her down but it didn't help much, the girl was so busy with her own thoughts she couldn't hear the voice of Drago anymore.

„What should I do, what should I do?" The girl wasn't able to think of anything. „I know I've been too much in my room the past few days I need to go for a walk!"

„But what if someone..." Drago tried to warn her about attackers but the girl still didn't listen to it. She left the room without her deck thus leaving her dragon behind.

The raven haired wasn't paying attention to where she was going but she somehow ended up at the Ra yellow dorm. She was looking at this somewhat little building, wondering if Jaden and Syrus were still there. The girl felt so left alone and for some reason she needed someone to support her even if it had to be that stupid Slifer slacker. Suddenly someone came out of the dorm. The girl startled and jumped into the next bush she was seeing and cut her face at a branch like she told her dorm leader about a week before. „Damn it!" She cursed a bit too loud and held her mouth and also her breath. She was hoping whoever came out of the building didn't hear her. To Jun's surprise it was Jaden, Syrus and also Misawa Daichi. The three were walking straight towards the Slifer red dorm. Jun wondered why Misawa accompanied the two Slifers but now she had a chance to explore his room.

The girl snuck into the dorm and searched for Misawa Daichi's room which was easy to find in such a small building. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Just when Jun was about to curse again she saw a drawer next to Misawa's room. It looked like it belonged to him. The raven haired took a closer look and found the black haired's deck. First she hesitated but then she took it and ran away. Without his deck Misawa can't duel her and if he's not dueling her she will stay the best in class at least theoretically.

The girl went back to her room without further encounters. She let herself fall happily on her bed and glanced at the ceiling. „Tomorrow I'll surely win that duel!" She was humming.

„Looks like you're in a better mood. What happened?" The voice was glad Jun felt better but it was still curious what made her that happy. Of course the girl couldn't tell it the truth. Drago would be against it. She couldn't just go around and steal others decks.

„I...uh...I guess the fresh air helped me to cheer up a bit", She tried to sound a believable as possible but it was hard to lie to someone who knows what you're feeling.

„Are you sure that's all?" The voice asked suspicious. The raven haired nodded and rose from her bed to change into her nightgown. Afterwards she took care of her little cut on her face. Fortunately it was just a small one and you could barely see it. „What happened to your face? You didn't encounter some of your attackers, right?" Drago asked worriedly.

„Of...of course not...nothing happened so don't worry I'm going to sleep now. Nighty Night!"

„Good night, my little Tomboy." The dragon wasn't satisfied with the girl's answers but it was futile to try and squeeze something out of her.

That night the girl slept like a rock. She wasn't sure when she felt that easy the last time since she lost to that stupid Slifer. But then the girl had a weird dream, Jun dreamed that she was still a little child and everything around her was dark. Suddenly she heard a hoot and something pushed her to the side and raven girl landed flat on the floor. The honk became louder and louder. All of the sudden she heard a crash and when she tried so stand up and turn around her eyes were filled with horror. A bloody body lay on the ground, it had been hit by a car but it wasn't just anybody it was a specific person who laid there. „Ja...Jaden!" She screamed horrified. She ran up to the boy and shook his body, staining her hands with blood. „Why did you do that? Why did you safe me!" The boy was smiling weakly his face filled with blood. „Jaden! Jaden! Please don't leave me alone!" The chestnut haired didn't seem to hear her but he was still smiling and slowly closed his eyes. „Jaden? Jaden? JADEN!"

The girl woke up screaming like she never screamed before. Her heart was pounding like crazy and it hurt like it never did before. She was sweating all over and the raven haired couldn't hold back the tears, it was such a horrible dream. „Jaden..." she whispered under her tears.

„What happened?" Her dragon asked worried. The girl wasn't able to stop crying. It was futile to try fighting the tears.

„He...died...in my arms", her voice was trembling from fear.

„Don't worry, it was just a dream." Drago tried to calm her down.

„But...it felt so real." The raven haired glanced at the window in her room. The sun already showed its presence in the sky. The girl looked at the clock noticing she still had time before the duel between her and Misawa Daichi were starting. „I...I...need a shower!"

The teen rushed to her shower and turned it on. She didn't care about the temperature. The girl needed to get all this sweat of off her. All this...blood on her hands which burned itself into her brain. The raven washed out her face to reduce the reddening in her eyes. The water was cold and refreshing, just what Jun needed to calm down. Why did she have such a terrible dream? Was it because what happened when she still was a child or had it something to do with the Dorothy's minibus incident? Jun shook her head she just wanted to forget that dream. It was only a stupid dream, the raven haired teen was determined it had nothing to do with reality. After ten more minutes of cold water running down her spine she finished showering got dressed and went to the duel arena and a diabolic grin started to spread on her face. With Misawa's deck in her pocket she could only win!

When she arrived there Crowler was already present. „Good Morning", he greeted. „You look suspiciously cheerful today." The teacher wasn't pleased at all. He thought the girl might tremble from fear but it an opposite reaction.

„Good Morning, Professor", she also greeted and tried to sound as sweet as possible. Her cheerful tone made the blond teacher annoyed. Crowler cursed inaudible which made Jun only happier. She finally got her revenge on him...at least some part of her vengeance were satisfied.

After some time the girl glanced at her watch and grinned like a cheshire cat. It seemed like Misawa wasn't able to come after all. Just as she was about to tell Crowler she will dismiss Jaden and co entered the duel arena. „I thought you already put your tail between your legs and ran", said the raven haired still grinning like the devil itself.

The diabolic grin on her face was the proof for Jaden which told him she was the culprit who stole Misawa's deck. „I can't believe it! You really stole Misawa's deck!"

„What? How dare you to insult me like that!" ,What the hell? Why does he know that I'm the deck thief?' She thought.

„Don't deny it" Jaden yelled. „You do terrible things to every boy here on school and I try to accept it as much as I can but stealing a deck from someone is just too much!" The chestnut haired was really furious and Crowler pricked his ears. What interesting news he just heard. So the girl wasn't as innocent as she always pretended to be. Just because of that he should have downgraded her but it was a Slifer red who squealed this information so he didn't pay much attention to it.

„What are you so angry about? It was just some paper with pictures on", Jun answered.

„You of all the people on this school should know better!" The boy was still fuming but he started to calm down and sounded more chilled. The raven haired didn't like his tone at all. It was so demanding again and Jun hated nothing more but she knew Jaden was right. The girl not only stole some cards, no, she also stole Misawa's heart and effort he put into making his deck.

„I...I..." The girl was about to apology but was interrupted by Misawa himself.

„It's no big deal", he said. „I have many more." The black haired opened his Jacket and revealed 6 more decks under his uniform.

„What?" Jun gasped. She never thought Misawa had so many decks but as a nerd you can't be too well prepared, right? „We...well it doesn't matter how many decks you have. I will beat you anytime with my dragon power!"

„Bring it on Manjoume!" he called and put one of is 6 decks into his duel disk.

„That's Manjoume-SAN for you!" She corrected him and also activated her duel disk which already held her dragon deck.

The duel was intense and it seemed like neither side wanted to give up but as the duel proceeded, Jun started to become more and more nervous. She was shaking and not focused on the duel at all. In Jaden's point of view it looked like the girl lost her self-confidence. Was it his fault? No, losing is something you can't prevent. You have to lose from time to time too. It's impossible to always win. That's an important lesson which Jun still had to learn but the girl seemed like she didn't want to learn it.

The duel wasn't as long as expected and the raven haired lost. The last attack from Misawa was a direct attack and the girl was thrown backwards from that hit. She fell over the duel platform and landed hard on the ground. While she was still in mid-air the cards she stole from the black haired Ra yellow fell out of her pocket. Now they had a proof. „So it was really you!" Jaden yelled.

„N...no" The girl looked with fear into Jaden eyes. His condemned glance made her feel really guilty and she was afraid of being hated by him. The raven was about to laugh. How ironic! She always wanted Jaden to hate her and when that moment finally came she felt fear, despair and loneliness.

The black haired Ra yellow approached the girl and picked up one of the cards from the ground. „I have a proof! Do you see this formulas written on this card? I accidentally wrote on the card while I was thinking about strategies. I guess that's something you don't do."

The girl was beaten. She stood up from her place and tears filled her eyes. „YES!" She screamed. „I stole them! Are you happy now?" She was more looking at Jaden than at Misawa when she said that and before anyone could answer the girl ran away. ,I can't believe I lost again!'

„Wait!" Jaden screamed after her but Jun's ears were deaf from fear of the brunet's hatred. Why in the world did she steal those cards in the first place? She knew everyone would be angry at her, even her Duel Spirit but the raven still stole them. What was she thinking?

Jun skipped the whole lessons and no one saw her all day long. Jaden and Syrus were sitting together in the cafeteria and devoured their dinner though the chestnut haired didn't have much appetite. „Somehow I feel bad", said the brunette.

„Why do you feel bad?" Syrus asked his confused friend. „She was the one who stole the cards not you."

„I know but...didn't you see the look on her face? It felt like she was crying because of me." Jaden didn't know if he was just imagining things but he trusted his feelings and they were telling him to go see the girl. „I'll visit her!" He said while he rose from his seat in the cafeteria.

„But, bro..." Syrus wanted to stop him but it seemed like when Jaden has something in mind he won't stop until he's done. ,Aw forget it...if he's not here I'll eat his shrimps, hehe', the shorter one thought.

Jaden went to the girl's dorm and contacted Asuka. He met the blonde at the entrance of the dorm but she brought bad news with her. „I'm sorry Jaden, I searched everywhere for Jun. She's not in her room nor in class or other places where she normally likes to chill."

She was worried sick but the girl tried to cover her worries from Jaden it would only have bothered him and the chestnut haired boy got a bad feeling about this. „I hope she hasn't left the Island."

Asuka shook her head. „Don't worry her yacht is still at the port", she calmed him down.

„But where could she be?"

The girl shook her head again. „I don't know, I already asked the girls and others from class but no one has seen her."

„Thanks anyway. I'll be going now." He adopted.

The chestnut haired searched everywhere but the island was bigger than he expected. Jaden also looked at the beach, the volcano and the abandon dorm even in the school library but the girl was nowhere to be found. „Where could she be?" The brunette scratched the back of his head. Who thought the girl's that good in hiding? Suddenly his deck pocket started to glow and a brown furball appeared in front of him.

„Kuri kuri!"

„You know where Jun is?", the little Kuriboh nodded. „Great! Take me to her!"

The duel spirit nodded again and started to float straight to Jun's destination. Both were running north through the forest, it felt like ages before they arrived at a dried up well. A rope ladder which led to the inside was hanging from the stone structure. The chestnut haired looked confused to his little duel spirit, was he supposed to jump down there? Without asking Winged Kuriboh nodded yes. „If you say so."

The boy took the rope ladder and climbed down the well. It was dark and you could barely see your hands in front of you. When he jumped of the ladder a loud sound echoed through the well and suddenly he heard some familiar gasping. „Who's there?"

„Jun? Is that you?'', the boy asked.

„No it's ghost who's hunting this well! Of course it's me!" She answered sarcastically and stepped into the small part of the well which was lightened from above.

The chestnut haired couldn't help but smile over that comment. „Looks like you feel better if you can joke around."

„I had a whole day to think about it, idiot! More importantly how the hell did you find me? No one ever comes here." Jaden was just about to answer when he was interrupted by a kuri kuri. „I see. It can be convenient to have a duel spirit. So...are you here to lecture me about my theft? You...do you hate me now?" The boy smiled and shook his head. „Really? I'm so happy!" The girl jumped at Jaden and hugged him tightly. When she realized what she was doing she pushed him away with a reddened face and was looking into other direction. „I uh...don't know what came over me."

The chestnut haired got closer to the girl and caressed through her hair which caused her even more blushing. „I'm glad you're okay."

„Sto...stop it..." Although she said Jaden should stop she actually wanted him to keep going. The raven haired felt embarrassed and wanted him to stop at least her brain wanted to but her body said yes. She couldn't remember when she was touched so soft like that before. Only her mom always pated her when she was younger but that was long time ago. The girl couldn't longer endure this treatment, it felt good but it also made her feel a bit uncomfortable so Jun pushed Jaden's hand away „Stop...I...can't. I'm afraid..."

„I'm sorry I forgot about your little problem. Please don't get mad again." To be honest the chestnut haired enjoyed talking with the girl like that. Without any insults, when the raven was calm and peaceful. Why couldn't the girl always be like that? Now he was able to understand why Asuka likes her so much, though he always felt there was more behind this fake smiling mask.

The girl just shook her head. „No, it's okay. I...I...was afraid of..." She wanted to tell him she was afraid that he hated her now, but the words didn't want to come out.

„Yes?" He asked curious.

„I uh... want you to...so uh... you said you want to protect me and I...I..."

„I'd love to protect you." He answered with a cute looking smile.

„Thank you." Jaden was amazed. It was the first time the girl was able to thank him and she wasn't even hesitating. „Jaden? You told me you're half Japanese, right?" The boy nodded. „So...does that mean you can speak Japanese right?"

The boy scratched the back of his head awkwardly. „Well...I can't speak it perfectly but I understand a bit."

Suddenly the girl started smiling and it was a really beautiful smiling. A real smile not the fake mask she always put on in front of the teachers. „Do you know what Jun means?"

„I think it means truthful, right?"

„That's right...you know...my mother called me like that because she wanted me to become a sincere girl but...I guess I'm not really a truthful person, huh?"

„Naw, don't think about it. You can always change if you want! Why don't you become a sincere girl now?"

„Always change?" She repeated with a hollow glance. „That's it!" She screamed.

„What?" Jaden asked confused but didn't get an answer. The girl took him by his wrist and started to run.

„I'll explain you later. Let's go to Crowler!" Together they went back to school and met up with the blond Professor who wasn't really pleased about being called in so late at night.

„So what do you want, Signorina Yellow?" He teased her but the girl didn't care about it.

„Yeah! That's exactly what I wanted to talk about!" The raven answered joyfully.

„You won't get back to Obelisk blue no matter how much you beg me."

„I don't even want to go back!"

''What!" Jaden and the blond professor gasped in unison.

„I want to be degraded to Slifer red!"


	8. Tragedy after tragedy

Chapter 8: Tragedy after tragedy

„What did you just say?" Crowler thought he just misheard something. Did Jun Manjoume really just say she wanted to be degraded to Slifer Red? To be the lowest of the lowest? The loser of losers?

„You heard me!" She answered. „I want to be a Slifer Red, though I won't wear red, it doesn't fit me at all."

„Are….are you sure?" Jaden asked curious, he couldn't believe the girl really wanted to be one of the deepest, lowest ranks you could ever get but on the other hand, this way she was near Jaden and he could protect her much better this way. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all?

The raven haired nodded and started to grin at Jaden like Cheshire cat. "If I really have to start over again why not from the very beginning?

"You…want…want to…what?" Stuttered Crowler but he didn't need much time to collect himself again and thought more about this idea. His ex-favorite student wants to be a Slifer red girl? That would disgrace the girl even more! The blond man might have grinned over this fact but the raven seemed to like it and that pissed him off hard but if she really insisted, why not? "Do whatever you want! But I warn you! You won't get back to the top easily!"

"Nice let's go Jaden!" The raven took Jaden by his wrist and started running again. For some reason the chestnut haired was really happy about Jun's decision. He couldn't wait to show the girl, her new room. Yet the raven wasn't so pleased about her new _residence._ "What? That's my room? But...it…it's so…so small!" She complained. "It's suffocating here!"

As always Jaden grinned like an idiot and Syrus who stood next to him was giggling. "Well, that's Slifer red dorm for you", explained the bluenette between his laughs.

"Ugh! I always knew Slifer red sucks but I never thought it could be THAT bad!" The girl took a mobile phone in her hand and started typing a random numbers.

"Who are you calling?" Jaden asked but the girl only shush him.

"Hello? This is Manjoume I want you to come here and built me my own bathroom! What? Money? Of course I don't care about money! I want your sorry ass tomorrow morning at Duel Academy Island and built me my bathroom next to the Slifer red dorm or I'll tell my brothers about your _little secret_, understood?" The raven nodded a few times, approving what the other said on the mobile phone and hang up. Jaden and Syrus looked at the girl with a condemned glance. It looked like she needed a bit more time to change completely. "What? I'm a voluntary. A bit of luxury will be allowed or not? And also I'm a girl I need my own bathroom. That's the least I can ask for, right?"

Both teens sweat dropped. "I guess you're right" Jaden answered after some time. "So…how about we eat something? I haven't had much to eat yet."

"Nope I'm fine. I think I will be going to…" Before the girl could finish her sentence Jaden interrupted her.

"But you haven't eaten the whole day! You should eat something!"

"Oh God! You're just like the others. Don't worry I'm not hungry and I promise I'll eat enough tomorrow morning. I'm just tired and need some rest. Good night!" With that said, the girl slammed her door shut changed into more comfortable clothes and fell into the peaceful world of dreams.

The next morning in the cafeteria everyone glanced at the girl with disbelieve. She wore a black trench coat, a purple shirt, a black pleated skirt and appropriate shoes. Together it emphasized her slender figure and to top it all, the girl was smiling. The smile soon transformed into a smirk but the one moment it lasted let her look more beautiful than ever before, at least in Jaden's opinion.

The girl sat in front of the brunette and stared at her food, it looked inedible but she didn't complain and started devouring everything in front of her except for the carrots which was the only thing that looked plain disgusting to her. Jaden and Syrus sat there open-mouthed; they couldn't believe the girl wasn't complaining about the food like everyone else, when the first had to eat this…stuff which calls itself food. "What?" She asked annoyed, it's not like she didn't noticed how the two boys were staring at her the whole time, their jaws hanging down their knees.

"Well…I uh…" The brunette clearly didn't know what to say so he tried to change the subject. "Did uh…you sleep well?"

"I'm not used to such…suffocating surroundings, but it was okay."

"That's nice", Jaden answered and his looks of disbelieve turned back into a nice smile. Jun wondered why he's so happy but didn't bother asking though inwards she was happy to see him like that and also glad about being a Slifer. Well she was surrounded by boys whom she still had to get used to but no one gazed at her with a look that told her she's not welcomed like nearly every girl in her old dorm did. The raven haired never treated the Slifers bad except for Jaden who had the guts to stand up to her, so nobody hated her in the red dorm.

After their…not so appetizing breakfast Jaden, Syrus and Jun went together to the lessons. Everyone was staring at raven haired especially those from her class. Wasn't she supposed to wear Yellow? But instead she wore black…was that even allowed? The girl couldn't care less about the gazes which were focused on her. Being downgraded to Slifer for her also meant the start of a new life and she enjoyed every second of it particularly because she was close to Jaden.

The girl shook her head, why was she always thinking about the brunette? Was it because of her dream? Jun tried to think more about it, but she wasn't able to understand her own feelings, she couldn't be in…no, she can't be in…in love? She never knew she was even able to…to…love? Yet again the girl couldn't focus on her studies; if it goes on like that she might become the worst in her class.

Luckily the girl already knew how she could distract her thoughts from Jaden; Jun needed to get him out of her head even if her heart wanted the opposite. It was really ironical, the raven hated Jaden because of his guts and that might be the reason why she liked him now. Jun was treating the brunette like dirt and he still saw a friend in her. Yes _a friend,_ nothing more. He cared about her but was there something more? No, there wasn't, she was sure of it. Jaden just wants to stay friends with her and those thoughts made the girl depressed. When the hell did her hate changed into love? Jun wasn't sure but one thing was clear, she needed something that could distract her from those thoughts or she might turn crazy and the one thing that could help was a good old thriller, a detective story, something where you have to strain your brain!

After classes she told the boys to stop by the library and get a book because she needed something for her studies. Of course it was a lie but Jun couldn't just tell the boy in front of her she wanted something to read to get him out of her head. The chestnut haired looked confused and he seemed like he saw through Jun's lie but in the end the three spilt up and the raven haired went to the library, at least that's what she wanted to do but on her way there, a familiar boy blocked her way. "Oh, it's you!" The boy said.

"Should I remember you?" The girl answered sarcastically. She knew the boy from somewhere but she couldn't remember where she last saw him. Her opponent didn't answer instead he rushed up to the girl and kicked her in the guts, so hard she fell backwards and hit the ground. The raven was gasping for air. What the hell just happened? "Who…are…you?" she panted after she could breathe at least a bit again.

"I'm your worst nightmare!" The boy said threatening and kneeled over the girl. "You don't remember me right?" The raven shook her head hesitantly, Jun was afraid to get hit if she said no and that was exactly what the said boy did. He took her head up a bit and crushed her backside hard against the floor. A painful feeling spread across girls head and Jun was sure she heard something crack or maybe it was just her imagination? The girl wasn't able to think clearly, the figure kneeling over her became blurred and the raven felt like losing consciousness. "Oh no! Don't fall asleep here!" Her checks burned like hell because the boy slapped her a few times to keep her awake.

"Who…?" Was the only thing the girl could say…

"So you still don't remember me huh?" He leaned closer to the girl and whispered in her ear. "You destroyed my precious watch and now you're going to regret this!" Jun's orbs were filled with horror. It was the boy she beat back when she first met Jaden; she never forgets this day. The girl tried to free herself but she couldn't move anymore her brain did not obey her any longer and her vision was so blur she couldn't even clearly see where the boy exactly was. The only thing she could make out was something black in his hand.

"What…do you…have…"

"Oh you want to know what I'm holding? Well it's a knife", he answered cheeky. The girl started to panic and all of the sudden her strength came back. Jun tried to slap the knife out of the assailant's hand but the boy was too strong and held her arms captive above her head. The raven tried to scream but she was too weak…the boy's hand came closer and closer to her forehead when she suddenly felt something wet on her face. "Just kidding it's only a text marker." Jun relaxed a bit but didn't like what the boy did to her! What was he scribbling on her forehead? Oh, how she would have liked to scream at the boy why didn't her stupid voice come out!

The girl's head was spinning like crazy and she was so sick, that she felt like throwing up, not to mention the headache the girl had because of that crash a moment ago. 'Someone…please help me', Jun pleaded in her mind. Suddenly the boy threw the text marker away and pulled something new out of his pocket.

"This time it's a knife and I'm not kidding anymore. It's time to do some slice!"

"'No! Why? Please….Jaden, help me!' Her mind screamed. The raven pinched her eyes closed. She prepared for the pain. Whatever they boy was up to, she prayed it would be over fast but Jun knew that wasn't the case. She could already feel the cold touch of the knife on her forehead; it seemed like the boy wanted to paint over the text he just wrote with the text marker. Suddenly the cold she was feeling disappeared and also the pressure of her body. What happened? Everything around her turned black, she finally fell into the sweet void of unconsciousness and didn't have to endure anymore pain.

"What do you think you doing bastard!" Jaden yelled at the boy after he kicked him off of Jun. The boys eyes were filled with rage and he looked like he was about to kill his opponent but Asuka stopped him.

"No Jaden, he's not worth it!" The second Jaden looked away the boy started to run.

"Oh no! You're not getting away!" Jaden wanted to run after him but Asuka held him by his arm stopping him yet again.

"No! We have to take care of Jun, she's more important now than revenge!" The chestnut haired clenched his fists. Oh, how Jaden wished he could teach this fucking asshole a good lesson but he was too concerned about the girl's well-being and as soon as he gazed at her his rage turned into pure horror. Blood streamed out of the backside of her head, Jun was unconscious and on her forehead you could see the word _slut. _She also had a little cut on her forehead, it seemed like the boy wanted to carve the word on her forehead. Jaden was at least a bit relieved he came before it was too late and the girl would be traumatized for the rest of her life with such an inappropriate word. "Come on Jaden, we have to take care of her."

Those words tore the brunette out of his thoughts; he could have slapped himself for passing out! Quickly he took the girl bridal style and took her to the nurse's office, praying the whole time for her will be okay…

When they arrived at the office Miss Fontaine nearly gained a heart attack. 'The poor girl!' She thought. Jaden was still caring her in the arms and Asuka put pressure with a tissue on Jun's head to stop the bleeding. "Lay her over there! Quickly!" The nurse almost yelled at the two, she was really troubled not only because of the girl's condition but also about her family whom will kill her if something happens to the raven haired. "I need to take care of her, get out!" Jaden wanted to protest but the red head was already pushing him out of the office together with the blond girl.

Anxiously the two of them were waiting outside; both were really worried about their friend. What if she takes permanent damage from this attack, what if she's never able to wake up? Jaden shook his head; pessimistic thinking doesn't take you anywhere! She will be ok! He knew she will! Jun is a strong girl, she's not as fragile as everyone think she is! "Damn it! I can't wait anymore!" The boy screamed. "How much longer do we have to endure this ignorance?" The chestnut haired was shaking even if he tried to think optimistic and be strong; he was just too worried about the girl.

Carefully Asuka laid her hand on Jaden's shoulder to give him some security. "Don't worry Jaden! I bet she will be ok in no time!" Of course that's what she said but inwards the girl was shaking as much as the brunette. This uncertainty made her crazy but the blonde didn't want Jaden to be more worried than he already was.

After what felt like an hour though it only was 20 minutes, Miss Fontaine let the two of them in again. The raven haired was lying on the bed and was sleeping peacefully with a bandage around her head so you couldn't see if those damn words were still there but Jaden suspected Miss Fontaine took care of it. "I needed to sew the wound but it's nothing serious though she has a slight concussion but it should be over tomorrow or in two days at the latest."

Relieved, Jaden and Asuka breathed out but then the two startled and hugged each other out of anxiety. A certain brunette stormed into the nurse's office totally upset about the news he just heard. "Is she ok? Is she? Please tell me she's okay!" They boy was uneasy nonetheless.

Jaden and Asuka on the other hand were a bit embarrassed because of their former _action_. Both were looking in the opposite direction with a cute blush on their faces. "Well…she's…okay, nii-san" Asuka said coughing awkwardly in her hand while Jaden was looking at her with a _he's your brother?_ gaze.

Even though Asuka tried to calm down the brunette obelisk was furious again when he saw the bandage around Jun's head. "What happened to her? I wanna know everything!"

"Well…" The two teens explained him what happened and the more information he got the angrier he became. He knew about the raven's little secret. She wasn't an angel but not even she deserved something like that! If he ever crosses the way with said boy he will pray to god for mercy but of course Fubuki won't grand him this wish!

"Tell me about that boy! How does he look like?" Jaden tried to describe the looks of the boy as good as possible and to Fubuki's relieve he knew that boy; oh he will get what he deserves! "Well I'm off then."

"I have a bad feeling about this", Asuka explained after her brother left.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked curious. "Could you explain me what's that all about? I didn't know there was someone who cared that much for Jun…"

"Oh? Did I just hear jealousy in that sentence?" The girl asked cheeky.

The chestnut harried was sulking over that comment. "No! Maybe…come on don't tease me Asuka, tell me already…"

After some more giggles the girl explained everything. "Well Fubuki is my brother and he cares so much for Jun because she's like a little sister to him. When she was younger she often spent the nights with us. So…the two got as close as siblings."

"I…see" You could clearly hear some relief in that sentence. "I uh…watch over her, so uh…you can go back to your dorm if you want."

The blond was smirking; it looked like Jaden wanted to be alone with the raven. Oh well she wasn't thinking he would do something…_dirty _to her, so the blonde nodded and left Jaden alone with Jun. She was worried about her brother anyway and needed to stop him from doing something reckless.

The chestnut haired sat next to the raven and observed her. The girl looked so peaceful the brunette bet she was dreaming something beautiful. She deserved it after such a tragedy. "I'm sorry Jun! I promise I'll never let something like that happen again!" Suddenly Jun started smiling; it was like she could hear what the boy was telling her. Seeing the girl's beautiful smile Jaden needed to smile too. "Sleep well little tomboy", he said softly and gave her fleeting kiss on her lips.

Meanwhile Fubuki was standing in front of the obelisk blue dorm and was having an inner conflict. Should he really get revenge for his little _sister_? He knew he could get expelled if he beat someone up but on the other hand that boy hit the raven and she was now suffering from a slight concussion. "Thinking about getting revenge?" A voice tore him out of his thoughts.

"Za…Zane? What are you doing here?" The brunette asked surprised.

"Well Asuka told me you want to do something that could get you expelled."

"Yeah I know but…"

"I'll help you"

"What?" The brunette was clearly shocked he never expected something like that from Zane Truesdale.

"But you must promise me not to beat him up. We will only scare him so he won't hurt Jun again." Fubuki clenched his hands into fists. He didn't like that idea much, but it was better than getting expelled. Someday the boy will get what he deserves anyway…

Back at the nurse's office Jun was finally about to wake. The girl sat up and held her head. "What…happened…a…bandage?"

"Jun are you okay!" Jaden wanted to hug the raven but was afraid to hurt her so he held himself back even if it pained him to do so. "You…"

The girl wasn't really listening to what the brunette was asking she was sunken in her thoughts. "Now I remember…I was beat up…" It was when she realized the chestnut haired was sitting next to her. "Jaden? What's wrong? You look pale."

"No…Nothing I just…I'm so glad you…" The girl laid her hand on the brunette's cheek to calm him down.

"You were worried about me?" Said boy nodded. "Thank you Jaden." The girl was smiling again. "Did you save me?"

Jaden took the raven's hand, put it down and looked to the side; he couldn't look into those black orbs anymore which observed him curiously. "I…I'm sorry… I was so…late."

Said girl only shook her head. "That's okay. What's important to me is that you came, it doesn't matter how long it took you." A lone tear left Jaden's eye he couldn't hold back any longer and hugged the girl burying his head in her chest. The raven returned the hug and stroked through Jaden's chestnut hair, it felt like the fur of a cat. "Please don't cry. It's okay now. It's not the first time something bad happened to me."

Suddenly the boy let go of the girl and gazed at her with a horrified expression. "What do you mean? Have you been beat up before?"

"Well I uh…" She wanted to tell him but she wasn't ready. The girl carried a dark secret within her which even Asuka was oblivious too. It wasn't the time to tell him yet. The girl just accepted his friendship and they weren't so close that she was ready to tell him everything. "I…" She needed to change the subject, quick! "You uh…wanted to know what happened between me and your father, right?"

Said boy gazed at the raven with a hollow expression but soon came to his senses. He really was curious about what happened between the two of them. He was so curious he totally forgot about the incident which happened an hour ago. "Well…yeah. I want to know." He answered completely interested.

Jun was glad Jaden was back to his normal self again or at least he wasn't worried anymore. "Well. It was when I was about 7 years old, if I'm not mistaken…


	9. The prize is Jun!

**OMG! I'm sooooo terrible sorry! It has already been a month! But do not worry a new chapter finally arrvies and because it took me so long to write it, I made it twice as long as it normally would be. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R**

**PS: Thank you so much ukume2 for always helping me, inspiring me and always sticking together with me =D  
><strong>

**I also want to thank you cenoha who also gave me some good ideas and always reviewing so fast!  
><strong>

Chapter 9: The prize is Jun!

"It was when I was about 7 years old, if I'm not mistaken…"

"Yeah?" Curiosity was written on the brunette's face. He was so eager to know what happened between Jun and his father, Jaden ignored his surroundings completely.

"_This only happened because you don't take enough care of your daughter!"_

"_You're one to talk! You call yourself a father? You're the one who has no time for her!"_

_My parents were fighting over me again. I hated it so much! Every time I made just the slightest mistake they were fighting over me, even if it was only forgetting about table manners. Back then I always thought I'm a bad child, no matter how hard I tried to impress my parents they were never proud of me, they never praised me…_

Jaden looked with a sad gaze into Jun's dark orbs. She must have had a really tough life; he could never understand how it feels to have parents who don't care about you. The raven just shook her head and continued on.

_I had enough that time, so I ran away. I wasn't sure where I should go but I thought it's better to end up somewhere in the slums than staying with them! I was running like there was no tomorrow, didn't care about where I was running, didn't even know how long I was running, when I suddenly heard a car horn. Before I realized I was standing in the middle of the street, frozen in place, I thought I was done for but then…someone shot out of nowhere and jumped with me to the side._

"That was my father, right?" The brunette suspected and Jun nodded.

_Yeah it was your father who saved me. He carefully took me in his arms and petted my head. It took some time to get over the shook I had but when it was over I was finally able to look my savior in the eyes. They had the same chocolate brown color like yours, but they weren't as innocent and not the least naive like yours._

Jaden sweat dropped, that comment hit him but like everything else he easily brushed it away. For some reason the girl was smiling the whole time when she was talking about his father and he really liked it. Why the brunette liked it you might ask? Well, that's because Jun was so beautiful when she was smiling. The raven smiled like a real kind girl would do; she wasn't smirking or grinning like the devil, no! She was smiling like an angel, something which was really rare but Jaden valued it every single time it happened.

"_Gotcha!" He said jokingly; I knew that catch phrase from back then but I couldn't remember until you saved me from that mini bus. "Are you okay little lady?" He finally asked me and of course he was smiling at me when I nodded. "You should take more care about your surroundings little one."_

"_Ye…yeah I know", I answered sniffing. For some reason I couldn't hold my tears back, I hated my life and I believed it would be better for everyone if it just ended but being so close to death makes you realize how precious your life is and I nearly wasted it just because of a stupid fight my parents had._

"_Hey don't cry little lady! I know, how about I buy you some ice cream?" Hearing his concern I was smiling again and besides as a little child you could never decline such an offer._

"Hey, wait a sec…." Jaden interrupted. "Now that you mention it, I remember one time my father missed my baseball game and he just told me he had to save a girl and that's why he came too late."

"So?"

"Well, I thought he was joking and just had to work overtime again! I was pouting the whole day long, I didn't know he really meant it…" Suddenly the girl started to giggle.

"I guess I'm sorry then", the girl said smiling. "Well anyway let me continue."

_Together we went to the mall and he really bought me some ice cream and we were talking a lot about me. I told him about my parents and why I ran away. Your father suspected my parents just fought over me because they love me. It was hard to believe my parents really love me but it still made me feel better. Of course I wished I had a father like him back then but such dreams never come true, unfortunately. Still it helped me a lot when I talked to your father, since that day I never cared again when my parents were fighting though I never tried to impress them again either. I just did what they were telling me and everything was fine and everyone was happy…well kinda…in a bizarre way… I guess no one in my family knows what the real happiness is…_

"Oh….that's pretty sad… I mean not knowing what happiness is…."

"Well, it's their life", the girl smiled. "At least I know what happiness is."

"Really?" The girl nodded and looked at the brunette yet again with a beautiful smile adorning his face. The boy was so oblivious to how happy he made the girl. Maybe one day he'll find out? The girl needed to chuckle over that thought. Jaden was too naive and was paying too less attention to his surroundings to ever notice. It made her a bit sad that Jaden might never feel the same for her what she was feeling for him. At least they were friends now; maybe if she would give herself some time, she could get over the boy? "So… Are you in for a duel?" The brunette tore Jun out of her thoughts.

The girl desperately tried to think of an excuse. Ever since she lost to Jaden she also lost all her self-confidence, it would just end up like the duel against Misawa. Losing yet again to the boy wouldn't make it any better. The girl tried to think of a good excuse but her brain wasn't really functioning right. No doubt it was the fault of her stupid concussion… wait a sec, her concussion, that's it! "I uh…think I should rest a bit, my head still hurts and I think I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the duel."

"Oh I see…" The chestnut haired answered disappointed and it made Jun's heart sting. She didn't want to sadden her love but she was too afraid to duel him. "Maybe…tomorrow, okay?" Of course Jun knew she would not want to duel him the next day either but it might cheer Jaden up. At least it was worth trying!

"You're sure?" The girl nodded hesitantly. "Alright! I can't wait! I wish it was already tomorrow!"

The girl sweat dropped, now she had to duel him no matter if she was scared or not, otherwise the boy would be really mad at her, she guessed. "I think you better go to class now. I don't want you to get worse just because of me."

Suddenly Jaden started to laugh which made the girl blink in confusion, did she just say something wrong? "That's a good one! I mean, I would miss the whole lesson anyway, no matter if I'm present or not."

Jun sweat dropped yet again. "I guess that's true, but you should still be present. I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"But I do!"

"Do what?" The girl asked confused.

"I'm worried about you! Maybe that jerk wants to attack you again…I couldn't stand it to see you in such a shape once more!"

"Oh…" The girl answered saddened. "Hey uh… how about we duel now?" She suggested too cheer Jaden up.

"But I thought you can't…" Before he could say anything more, the raven haired interrupted him.

"Naw, that's okay. I can take on a Slifer slacker anytime I want!" The girl said cocky.

"Oh? Then I guess this _Slifer slacker_ has to teach you a lesson", he answered smirking.

"Bring it on, slacker!"

This time Jun didn't drop her guard one single time. She knew you should never ever underestimate Jaden, especially when it looks like he's about to lose! That's when he becomes really dangerous and just like the girl suspected she lost to the chestnut haired, tough she didn't feel bad at all. This time Jun was closer to beating him than the last time, plus the raven still suffered a bit from her concussion, so she nearly won with such an unfair handicap, which the girl was proud of, by the way. Maybe if she just tried a bit harder she could beat him! This thought made Jun really excited! Winning a duel with no effort got boring anyway! It feels much better when you have a real challenge like Jaden! "Thanks! It was a pretty nice duel!" The girl said with a smile and copied the brunette's victory pose by pointing with her middle and index finger at Jaden. Of course the chestnut haired was surprised nonetheless but he was also happy Jun got over her _not-wanting-to-lose_ problem.

After two more days Jun was finally dismissed from the infirmary (though she still had to wear the head bandage) but something felt strange. No one dared to stare at her anymore neither did anyone ask why she needed to stay in the infirmary in the first place. Strange rumors made their rounds. The Obelisk blue student who attacked Jun was found beat up the next day in his room. No one dared to piss of the raven haired because they were afraid the same thing might happen to them.

No one knew who was behind all this, no one with the exception of the culprits which were Fubuki and his best friend Zane. The two of them just wanted to scare the boy but when they arrived and tried to talk to him the Obelisk blue student just bad mouthed the girl and even the always cool Kaiser got mad and they beat him up badly. Something he really deserved even in Jaden's opinion.

The raven haired was walking alone in the halls for a change. The brunette hardly ever let her out of sight since this incident but the girl needed some time on her own so she slipped away. Jun was on her way to the library when she suddenly heard steps behind her. "Manjoume.-san?" Maybe it wasn't a good idea to sneak away after all?

The girl turned around abruptly. Her heart skipped a beat out of horror but when she saw who was standing behind her, the raven relaxed again. "To…Torimaki? What are you doing here?" The boy chewed on his lower lip. He seemed to think wisely about what he should say next. He hesitantly opened his mouth but closed it again over which the girl raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to answer me or not?

"I'm sorry!"

"What?" The raven haired raised an eyebrow yet again.

"I said I'm sorry! Please forgive me Manjoume-san! I didn't mean to leave you alone!" Did she just hear right or is she still suffering from concussion? Was Taiyou Torimaki really apologizing? Jun glared at her former _friend._

"Hmph! Do you really think you just have to say _I'm sorry_ and everything will be okay?" The girl spat back angered.

"I guess that means you won't forgive me?"

The raven haired clenched her fists. How dare he to betray her, leave her alone in such a miserable shape and think he can come back, saying_ I'm sorry_ and really has the guts to think, this could make everything fine again? The girl never admitted it but she saw a precious friend in the bluenette, no! It was even more, she was too stubborn to admit it, but she had more feelings for the boy than just friendship! She loved him and yet his actions left a deep scar in the girl's heart and she might be never able to forgive him. "Of course I'm not forgiving you! No one dares to betray Manjoume Jun and think of getting away with it! You might regret this one day _my friend!"_ She emphasized her last words with disgust.

"But Manjoume-san I…I love you!" The girl just felt like her heart was smashed by a ton of bricks. The whole time Torimaki was feeling the same for her…she could have felt happiness before long but all the time she was a rich little brat who would never even think of being together with such a guy with such a low reputation. Right now Jun was so glad she never talked about her feelings because she saw Torimaki's true nature, just for the reason that the girl lost only one simple duel the boy left her, all alone and heartbroken… Even if she knew his true feelings now, it was futile, Jun's heart already belong to someone else who was kind enough to carefully put all those smashed pieces back into one again and also taught her what it truly means to feel happiness.

"It's…too late…I will…never…love you!" Those words came harder over her lips than expected but she had no choice, at least for once she could tell the boy what she really feels although the raven hated to talk about her feelings. "I like…someone else…" Jun was about to leave but the boy didn't want to let the spiky haired go and took her by the wrist moving her close to him. "What are you…let me go!" Needless to say Jun felt uneasy so close to the boy.

"This can't be true Manjoume-san! Please tell me it's a joke!" Jun tried to free her but the harsh grip of the boy didn't loosen up.

"Let me go! I said let me go!" All of the sudden someone called out for the girl.

"Jun? Are you here?" Jaden was searching for the lost raven and as soon he was in sight Torimaki let go of her.

"He…calls you Jun?" He asked totally surprised but the girl wasn't able to answer because Jaden approached them and interrupted her.

"What are you doing! I was worried about you, Jun!"

Said girl sweat dropped. "Well I uh….just needed some time on my own… I'm sorry I didn't want to make you worried."

The brunette pouted but he soon started to smile again and pated the girl's head though he did it carefully so he would not touch her wound. "It's okay. I'm glad nothing happened to you."

Torimaki watched this scene with disbelieve and disgust. That slacker was allowed to call Jun by her first name? No one at this school had the permission at least he didn't know someone who was ever allowed to. Then Jaden was patting her and to top it all the girl was smiling, she NEVER smiled! The bluenette couldn't remember seeing her smile the whole time he knew her. Of course she was smirking and grinning like a devil all the time but she never smiled, NEVER! The boy didn't have to be Einstein to know Jaden was the one she fell in love with but did he fell the same way for her? "You…You're that Slifer slacker! How dare you to touch Manjoume-san like that!"

Said boy blinked in confusion. "What's so bad about it, we're friends, right Jun?"

"Of course we are!" The girl answered with a smile but if you were listening close enough you could hear a slight sadness in those words. So the chestnut haired wasn't feeling the same way for Jun…

"You're friends, huh? Just…friends?" Torimaki asked slyly. Jun's eyes were focused on the ground at that moment.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jaden was clueless as always, which made Jun's heart flinch but she desperately tried to hide it, however it wasn't oblivious to the Obelisk blue student's eyes.

"How about a duel?" The boy suddenly suggested.

"A duel? I'm always in for a duel!" Jaden was so excited about the duel he didn't even notice the horrified look on Jun's face. She knew her _former friend_ much too well and knew he was something up to.

"I knew you'd say that but let's make it more interesting. How about this…the winner gets to be Jun's boyfriend!" The girl's eyes filled itself with horror but the brunette didn't seem to notice this either or maybe he was just pretending it? The girl shook her head, why should he do something like that?

"Boyfriend?" The chestnut haired repeated questionable. "But we are already friends; that doesn't make sense."

"I see, so you put your tail between your legs and run?"

"What? I never said I'm not going to duel you! Well no matter what the condition is, I never decline a duel, so bring it!" Torimaki was grinning inwardly; the Slifer idiot fell for his trap. All he had to do now was to beat him and beating a Slifer slacker wasn't something considered as nearly impossible, right?

The raven haired had a bad feeling about it but she trusted Jaden. The girl knew better than anyone else, the brunette would win but it made her a bit sad that the chestnut haired wouldn't become her boyfriend nonetheless. "I'll be cheering you on Jaden!"

Torimaki clenched his hands to fists and gazed angry in his opponent's eyes. It made him furious how the girl cared about this damn slacker! "Good then let's meet up in the arena!"

Later Jaden, Torimaki and Jun gathered in the duel arena, of course some of the other students were eavesdropping and the message made its round pretty fast. Fubuki also heard the news and was there to support his little _sister._ "Fubuki nii-san? What are you doing here?"

Said boy was smiling at the girl. "Well I'm here to cheer for your new _boyfriend_."

The raven haired sighed deeply, why does everyone already know about her soon-to–be boyfriend? Though she knew Jaden would win this duel anyway and he would never want to be her boyfriend, the girl doubted the brunette even knew what it means to be a boyfriend. "He's not and he won't ever… I'm just a friend for him nothing more…"

"So you admit that you like him?" The long haired brunette winked at her which made her blush.

'Damn, I just gave away the truth!' The raven haired thought. "O…okay you got me…I do like him but…"

"Maybe the duel will show you the truth." Jun blinked in confusion, what's that supposed to mean? The Obelisk blue student already knew about Jaden's feelings, he could see jealousy in the brunette's eyes while Fubuki cared so much for the girl back at the infirmary.

"We'll see…" The raven haired nearly whispered and focused on the duel which was about to start.

"Duel!" The two boys exclaimed and activated their duel disks.

"I'll go first!" Jaden yelled and drew a card from his deck. "I'm playing Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode! (2000 DEF) and end my turn!"

"That's not really impressive, does he always start a duel like that?" Fubuki said.

The raven haired just shrugged. "Well that's Jaden for you."

"Okay my turn!" Torimaki exclaimed. "First I'm using these nice little guys! Goblin Elite Attack Force!" (2200 ATK) A whole troop of green, fat, stinking goblins wrapped in silver armor appeared on the field, praising their swords high in the air. "Now attack, Goblin Force!" The green guys rushed over to the brown golem and stabbed it with their swords which lead the golem to explode into tiny little pieces.

"Clayman!" Jaden exclaimed and after their attack the goblins lazily lied on ground and fell asleep. "What the… what happened?"

"When Goblin Elite Attack Force attacks a monster it has to switch into defense mode (1500 DEF) and can't be changed until the next round." The raven haired said. 'That's pretty strange. Why is Torimaki so aggressive? He normally waits until he has two Monsters on the field before he attacks… Something's odd here…' Jun thought.

"Ah, I see!" The brunette started to grin again.

"I'll play one face down and end my turn."

"Well it's my turn now! I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode! (1600 ATK) Here we go! Attack his Goblin Elite Attack Force, Sparkman!" Said hero cupped his hands together and lightning shot out of his hands which hit the sleeping goblins and they exploded.

"Is that all you got!" Torimaki smirked. "It will be pretty easy to finish you off if you don't duel better than this."

Said brunette was just smiling and ignored what his opponent just said. "I play one card face down and that's it for now!" The obelisk student wasn't pleased at all, seeing how this stupid grin on Jaden's face never seems to fade and the raven haired really loved it. Sometimes revenge can be so sweet!

"My turn! Draw!" Exclaimed the bluenette. "I'll play Giant Orc in attack Mode!" (2200 ATK) A big and fat packed muscle, greyish Orc with a big bone in his hands broke out of Torimaki's card. "Next I'll play the magic card Double Summon! This allows me to summon yet another Giant Orc! And now I will attack your Sparkman with one of my Orcs!" The big Monster dashed over to said hero and hit it with his bone and Sparkman crushed into a million of little pieces.

Jaden 3400 LP

Torimaki 4000 LP

"Ouch, I guess that's going to hurt", Jaden said sweat dropping.

"It sure will! Direct attack Giant Orc!" Now the other orc stormed at Jaden and smashed him with its bone.

Jaden 1200 LP

Torimaki 4000 LP

Fubuki crossed his arms and tended his head to the side. "Looks like your friend is going to lose, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing", Jun answered flat.

"Nothing?" The brunette repeated shocked. "But I thought…"

The girl crossed her arms in front of her chest and watched the duel with a slight lack of interest; she already knew Jaden is going to win in one or two more rounds. "Just watch and you'll see."

"Sadly my two Orcs have to switch in defense mode again or maybe not?" Jaden blinked in confusion, he might not like what will come next. "I'll activate my face down card Skill drain! I sacrifice 1000 Life Points and all effects of monsters on the field will be blocked! In other words, my Giant Orcs don't have to switch in defense mode."

Jaden 1200 LP

Torimaki 3000 LP

"What a sneaky and cowardly tactic!" The raven haired sighed, she never liked Torimaki's deck, it was too simple and too easy to beat if you have the right strategy but if he draws the right cards like now for example, it could get pretty annoying and also a bit dangerous if you don't draw the right cards.

"I'm not scared of you",Jaden said sweating, the bluenette got him cornered and he still didn't draw a fusion card, which was the secret to the Elemental heroes' strength, something was odd here, it was like he lost his ability to draw the right cards, he wasn't himself at all. The boy somehow didn't enjoy the duel like he always did, he just wanted to win and end everything as quickly as possible.

The brunette's uneasiness made even Jun worried. Was she relying too much on him? 'You can't lose! I don't want to be Torimaki's girlfriend…' She thought.

"I play one card in defense mode. Turn end."

'No! Don't tell me…it's over?' The raven haired was desperate; did the Slifer boy just gave up? No it can't be that's just not like him. 'Please tell me you still have something up your sleeves!'

"Hah! That's the end for you! First my Orc will attack your Monster!" The greyish giant jumped over to Jaden's face down Monster and proposed it into two pieces with its bone. "Next I'll direct attack you and Manjoume-san will be mine!"

Said girl pinched her eyes closed. She couldn't believe this really is going to happen. "I'm not finished yet" Jaden exclaimed all of a sudden the raven opened her eyes again, sighing deeply in relieve. "I activate my face down card Draining Shield! It cancels your attack and increases my Life points equal to the Monster's attack points!"

Jaden 3400 LP

Torimaki 3000 LP

"Never mind! It's just one more turn for you and it will be over!" Torimaki taunted.

"We'll see about that!" Was Jaden's come back. He only had one more turn left and it will be over. The brunette had something to do about it but it still felt like he lost his drawing skills, is that even possible? Hesitantly he laid his fingers on his deck; Jaden needed to draw something good or else Jun will be bound to that idiot and the brunette didn't like that thought one bit and he could tell the girl didn't want to be with the bluenette either.

"Come on already! I know you can do it Jaden!" The raven haired suddenly exclaimed. "What are you hesitating for? You always get cornered like and this and you're still able to turn the tables! Why should it be different now! Come on and show me your so-called, famous always-gut-saving _destiny draw _already!"

'She's right!' The said brunette thought. 'I have to trust my deck and I'm going to win!' The boy closed his eyes and drew a card from his deck without any doubt of losing he looked at it and started grinning again. "Looks like my lucky draw got back!" Torimaki swallowed that did not sound good at all. "First I use the magic card Pot of greed, which allows me to draw two extra cards!" The boy did like he said and Jaden was really lucky again, those two cards he just drew will end this duel! "Next I use Miracle Fusion and fusion summon Elemental Hero Plasma Vice!" (2600 ATK)

"What but you don't have Elemental hero Bladegde on in your cemetery?" Jun noted.

"That's true!" The chestnut haired answered happily. "But I had Beastking of the Swamps in my cemetery and I can use this card as a fusion replacement material. Well let's go on with the duel! I play yet another fusion, Polymerization and I fuse Elemental Hero Wildheart together with Elemental Hero Bladedge to create Elemental Hero Wildedge! (2600 ATK) and last but not least! I use premature burial and special summon Bladedge from my cemetery by sacrificing 800 Life points."

Jaden 2600 LP

Torimaki 3000 LP

"I may not use their effects but they still can do damage! First I attack your orcs with Wildedge and Bladeedge!" The two heroes jumped high in the air and dove into the orcs and they exploded.

Jaden 2600 LP

Torimaki 2200 LP

"The hero always wins! Direct attack Elemental hero Plasma Vice!" Said Hero rushed over to Torimaki and finished of the last life points he still had left.

Jaden 2600LP

Torimaki 0 LP

The bluenette fell on his knees. "No…no…no! I can't…how could I lose…That's impossible!"

"Didn't I tell you, you're going to regret it?" Suddenly Jun was standing next to defeated Torimaki. "Maybe you know now how I felt when you and your boot licking friend Mototani left me. It's not a pleasant feeling, right?"

Said boy stood up and glared at the girl. "You…how…"

Jun shook her head and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Just go! I told you I won't forgive you. It's over!"

Without another word the bluenette obeyed and left the arena. In the meantime the chestnut haired approached the girl scratching the back of his head. "I guess…I'm your boyfriend now but… I don't really know what a boyfriend is."

The girl smiled bitterly, just as she suspected. "Well that's why you will always be a Slifer slacker" she joked. "Don't worry you don't need to become my boyfriend I'm just glad I'm not bound to Torimaki now." With that said the raven haired also left the duel arena.

While the girl was leaving Jaden tried to scream after her, he wanted to stop her, to tell her he wants to be her boyfriend but he couldn't. It was like he suddenly became dumb, the boy opened his mouth however no sound dared to come over his lips. He desperately tried to say something, scream _Stop! Come back!_ An no matter how much he wished those damn words would come out, they did not! "Why don't you just tell her?" All of the sudden Fubuki was standing next to the brunette who startled him and he took a few steps away from the Obelisk blue student.

"You…you're Asu…I mean Tenjouin's brother, right?"

"You can call me Fubuki if you want", the boy said grinning. "I know you like Jun so why don't you just tell her; you want to be your boyfriend?"

"Because….well…I'm not sure what it means to be a boyfriend…"

"If it's just that!" The boy said smiling. "You should find it out together with Jun."

"Find out…together?" Finally it made a _click _in Jaden's head and he started to run after Jun.

The girl was already pretty far away walking alone in the halls of the school. "Jun, wait up!" The boy screamed after her. Said girl stopped but didn't turn around. "Jun I…I want to be your boyfriend. I really mean it!"

"How can you say something like that when you don't even know what it means?" The raven haired asked disappointed.

"You got it wrong!" Jaden answered and carefully hugged the girl from behind which let her heart skip a beat but not because she was afraid, no! It was because she loved Jaden so much and she never thought the boy would touch her like that. "I know it means being closer but…I'm not sure what a boyfriend is supposed to do. I want to be close to you… I like you more than anyone else on this planet, no, in the whole universe!"

While listening to the boy Jun realized she herself never had a boyfriend so she wasn't sure what a boyfriend was supposed to do either. "I'm not so sure either…I guess I'm just as stupid as you are."

The brunette turned the girl around and gazed deeply into her dark orbs. "Then…let's find out together!"

The raven haired laid one hand on Jaden's strong chest and returned his look with a seductive gaze. "Sounds good", she whispered and closed her eyes leaning into a kiss which Jaden gladly returned.


	10. Christmas at Manjoume's

Chapter 10: X-mas at Manjoume's

Part 1

It has been about a week already but Jaden and Jun didn't get much closer since they had their _first true kiss, _mainly because the raven had to catch up with everything she had missed, thanks to her feelings for the chestnut haired, her frights and all her visits at the infirmary. But it wasn't just this, Syrus also begged her to give him and his friends some tutoring. The girl was much stricter than Misawa Daichi and helped the bluenette and his koala friend, Chumley if she wasn't mistaken, a lot. Jaden on the other hand hadn't much interest in tutoring but he didn't know what else he could do without his friends so he sometimes joined them. It was something which turned out to be a great mistake since every time the boy was about to fall asleep the raven girl hit him with a book. She was pretty strict after all…

"Oh please! I beg you, can't you learn a little later?" Jaden pleaded his girlfriend. The two of them were sitting in the raven's dorm room and the girl tried to learn a bit but the chestnut haired had other ideas. They were all alone for once and that was something the brunette couldn't enjoy the last few days since Jun and he were officially together and Jaden wanted to savor it as much as they could, unfortunately the girl had something else in mind.

"No, I'm in the mood to do some studying now and besides you will always be stuck in Slifer red if you keep being a slacker!" The girl complained.

"But Jun…I like red, I wanna stay here!" The boy didn't even realize how the raven just distracted him from his actual goal and said girl sighed deeply.

"You just say that because you're too lazy to learn."

The brunette scratched the back of his head and sweat dropped. "I guess… but I really do like red! It's the color of passion! Pulsing blood! And..."

"And also the color of hatred and losers", the raven answered smirking however said brunette wasn't so pleased over that comment. "Aww come on! I was just kidding with the _loser_ part!" Abruptly the boy wore his goofy smile again and now it was the girl's turn to sweat drop. "You're utterly hopeless, you know that?" Jun sighed.

Before Jaden could give her another (in her opinion) stupid answer, Syrus stormed into her dorm room fully breathless. "Jun…Principal…see you!" By the way, the raven and Syrus also became close friends and to the bluenette's surprise she also allowed him to call the girl by her first name. The Slifer boy suspected she only likes him because they seem to share the same _brotherly problems_ but it was better than nothing. After all, the girl helped him with his studies very much.

Entirely clueless about what Syrus was trying to tell her, Jun raised an eyebrow. "Uh, could you say that again?"

Said boy took a few deep breaths and started talking again. "The principal wants to see you. It was something about your family." The raven haired starred with a hollow expression at the boy who just told her about this _joyful_ news. She totally forgot about her family! What are they going to say if they find out about her demotion? Will they disgrace her or force the girl to leave school and give her private lessons? All of the sudden Jun felt like throwing up, running away or hitting her head somewhere to knock herself out! The girl could barely stand on her feet and needed to sit down. What was she going to do now? The raven knew she had to talk to them sooner or later although she preferred the _later_ part. Unexpectedly Jun felt a warm touch on her shoulder and she immediately relaxed. One look at those soft hazel eyes which were observing her with care melted Jun's heart right away. "Don't worry! We will go together!"

"Th…thank you", she said relieved yet the worry in her eyes didn't seem to disappear.

"And…you can also squeeze my hand if you get scared", the brunette joked making the girl's heart pounding.

"Hah! Like I'm sacred of them", the raven answered though it didn't sound as brave as it should have.

"I'm coming too! I want to support you too Jun!" The bluenette inferred.

"Of course you're coming too! That's what I expect of my friends!" The raven said grinning like a Cheshire cat however she was just joking and didn't really want her friends involved; still she knew it was futile to tell them they should stay behind.

Together the three of them made their way to the principal's office and the closer they got the more nervous Jun became. The girl desperately wished she could slow down and think of something to avoid this meeting, her body started to stiffen and every step she took became harder and harder for her to take but it was also like some invisible power was pushing her forward. When they arrived the girl stopped breathing yet she bowed and greeted the head of the school. "Good day Samejima-sama you called for me?" The raven was somehow surprised to also see Professor Banner.

"Hey there!" Jaden said insolent as always but shortly after the raven slapped him in the back of his head. "Ouch!" Said boy whined.

"Show some respect, idiot!" Jun scolded the brunette but the girl started to calm down thanks to Jaden's action; otherwise she might have choked if she had kept holding her breath.

"Ahem!" The principal cleared his throat to bring the girl's attention back to him.

"Ah I'm sorry!" She panicked a bit and bowed again to apologize. "So uh…yeah you called for me?"

"Well there are a few things I would like to discuss with you but I guess your mother wants to hear the story too, if you may Professor Banner." Said man nodded and made his way to a big TV screen and started to type around on the remote, suddenly a young woman with long black hair which reached her hips and eyes which are blue like the sea itself, appeared.

"Oh my darling! There you are!" Came from the TV screen.

Said girl sweat dropped. "Hi…uh…mom…"

"She…she's you're mom?" Jaden and Syrus gasped in unison. "She…looks so…young?" The hazel eyed continued.

"Oh my, what sweet little friends you have there", Jun's mother said smiling but soon her expression got serious and scary. "I hope for them they are as innocent as they look!"

The two boys startled and hugged each other, at least now they knew by whom the girl had her temper from. "Chill mom! They are just friends, okay? JUST friends, got it?"

As you would expect those words made the chestnut haired confused, why did she deny their relationship? "But Jun…" The boy tried to say but the girl put her hands over his mouth to stop his words and turned with him away from the screen.

"It's better if she doesn't know we're together. She could suspect you for being just a greedy asshole that's after my money. I'm sorry for denying something that's so important but my family would only cause you a lot of trouble, believe me!" She whispered.

"What are you two whispering about?" The mother asked with a twitching eye.

"Oh, uh nothing, mom!" The raven sweat dropped. "Well uh, the big guy here is Jaden and the shorter one…"

"Hey!" Syrus pouted

"…well sorry but you are shorter, anyway the blue haired guy here is Syrus. They are my dorm neighbors."

"What?" The older dark haired gasped. "But shouldn't you be in a girl's dorm and why are you wearing black?"

"Yeah…that's what I wanted to talk about with you…" The girl scratched her back awkwardly. "I uh…kinda got demoted to Slifer red…" Jun's mother was about to open her mouth and wanted to say something but the girl continued. "Wait it was my idea…I wanted to be demoted because I uh…well I needed to start everything over…it's a long story, you know. I just want to say that I'm fine being a Slifer red and no one in that dorm dares to do something dirty to me so you can relax, mom."

"I can confirm that" Professor Banner interfered. "I'll take care of your daughter and watch that no boy will do something to her."

"Well, that's what I wanted to ask you in the first place", the principal also interfered. "I wanted to know why you got demoted…but it seems like you really like to stay in Slifer red, so I guess…its invalid now."

Everyone seemed to be okay with Jun's decision only her mother still wore an uncertainty gaze. "Please, mom! Jaden and Syrus are my best friends…and I don't want to be separated from them."

"Hm, I guess it's really okay then", the woman answered beaten but was still pouting. "Well that's aside I wanted to tell you to come home at Christmas Holidays."

Jun's eyes all of the sudden filled itself with horror. The girl just stared blankly at her mother, her hands were visibly shaking. The girl's heart started beating like crazy she suddenly had an urge to scream and she could already feel the tears fighting their way onto the surface. Something was odd here the brunette thought. Why didn't the girl want to stay at home on the holidays? Jaden took the girl's hand and the raven started squeezing it pretty hard. She was as horrified as a prey that desperately tried to escape from its predator. "What's wrong, Jun?" The chestnut haired whispered and tore the girl back into reality.

"I uh…but I want to stay here!" The raven answered and tried to sound as calm as possible, fortunately her mother wasn't one who paid much attention to her girl only if she did something that could ruin their reputation so the woman didn't notice the girl's uneasiness.

"But dear! I haven't seen you for so long! I want you to stay at home on the holidays!"

"Yeah okay…" Jun said beaten but suddenly a great idea popped into her head and she started grinning again. "Oh but, how about Jaden comes with me, mom? I want to show him Domino City!"

"Wait Jun! I can't Syrus would be alone then!"

Said girl blinked in confusion. "But Chumley's still there, isn't he?"

Jaden sighed deeply. He really wanted to go with his love and have a nice time with her and also he would be able to see Domino City but the brunette couldn't just leave his best friend behind, all alone! "Chumley isn't staying here, only me and Sy so uh, well he would be alone if I go with you."

"Okay no problem, then Syrus will come too!" The raven answered flat.

"What?" The bluenette gasped in disbelieve.

The girl crossed her arms. "It's not a problem we have plenty of guest rooms in our Mansion."

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Jun's mother agreed. "I would love to have such cute looking guests in our house and of course I would be able to learn more about the boys my daughter calls… _friends_. I can't remember ever hearing that word from her."

"Good!" Jun clapped her hands together and smirked. "Then it's settled! Bye, Mom!"

"But…" Jaden and Syrus gasped in unison but the raven's mother already waved good bye and hung up. The two boys looked at each other and sweat dropped. "Looks like we going to have to celebrate Christmas at Manjoume's then!" Jaden established but he also felt a little excited about traveling to Domino City well okay he wasn't just a bit excited he felt like jumping around and screaming _hell yeah I'm going to Domino City_ but he tried to suppress his feelings. Well he had been there some times before but he was living so far outside the city he never had time to enjoy a whole day at downtown. Now he had the chance to relish everything to the fullest and on top of that he may get some time alone with Jun. Okay her parents were there and they might not like that he was close to their daughter at all but it was still better than not being able to see her for two weeks.

A few days later the Holidays finally started. Jun, Jaden and Syrus took the ship back to Domino City but before they left they saw everyone off. "I wish you a lot of fun with your two friends there!" Asuka wished Jun while Misawa adopted his other two buddies.

"Wow, you really hit the check pot, huh? Never thought that Manjoume-san would invite you two to her estate."

"Me neither". Jaden answered scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yeah see you after holidays", Fubuki waved Jun good bye and then turned to the chestnut haired. "Oh and take good care of my little sister or you might get beaten up too." The boy said jokingly to Jaden which didn't get the hint at all. Zane however didn't like Fubuki's act and punched his friend with his elbow in the side.

"You're going to give away out secret! Stop joking around!" He whispered into the taller brunette's ear before he turned back to everyone's attention. "Enjoy your holidays! You don't get every day the chance to stay at such a big estate like Manjoume Mansion."

"We'll enjoy it to the fullest, no worries!" Jaden and Syrus answered in accord while Jun just sweat dropped, she felt a little utilized however it was her idea in the first place so she couldn't really complain.

"Well let's get on the ship before it leaves, Jaden Syrus you two don't mind carrying my bags too, right?" The girl only let it sound like a question to sound more polite but it was actually an order, this little favor they _had to do_ was the least they could do for the raven due to letting them stay two weeks at her manor. Fortunately for the two of them the girl had less luggage than expected, for a girl she didn't have much stuff but on the other hand, she never acted like a girl. The two boys also got on board with the raven's stuff, they waved their friends a last time good bye and the ship took off.

They had to spend one night on the ship till they arrived at Domino City harbor where a limousine already waited for Jun and co. After what felt like a pretty long trip the three arrived at the Manjoume estate. The raven barley left the limousine and was already crushed by her mother's strong embrace. "You're back sweet heart! I missed you so much, my sweet, little, sugar, honey…"

"Whoa stop it, mom. You're squashing me!"

"Seems like your mother really missed you", Jaden implied and also left the limousine together with Syrus and as soon as they got into the sight of Jun's mother the woman crushed them with her embrace like she did with her daughter a few seconds ago.

"Awww you two are so sweet! I can understand why my little darling sees friends in you!" The older woman nearly exclaimed.

The chestnut haired and his friend sweat dropped. "Nice…nice to meet you to…" The taller of them said.

Annoyed the youngest of the Manjoume family put her arms on her hips and rolled her eyes. The girl's mother can be so stupid sometimes! She kind of reminds her of Jaden…maybe that's the reason why she couldn't stand him at the beginning? And yet there was something about the brunette that told the raven haired, he really cared for Jun, in her mother's case it always seemed so…halfhearted…and she felt…lonesome. "The heck, Mom! Stop choking _my _friends!"

"O...o...of course sweetie" With an apologetic gaze she let go of the boys and dusted Jaden's clothing off. "Well why don't you show your friends where they're going to sleep tonight?"

"Yeah while we're at it…which room are they going to sleep in?" The raven asked her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"They are going to sleep in guest room 5 and 6…see you at dinner, ta ta!" The dark haired woman adopted.

"Why so far away from my room?" Jun murmured.

"Did you say something?" Syrus asked.

"N...no nothing!" The girl answered with an awkward smile. "Anyway let me show you your rooms. Come with me!"

The Manjoume estate felt like a labyrinth at least to the chestnut haired and his friend, the halls were much higher and far longer than the ones in duel academy and the worst was that nearly _everything _looked the same, the only difference were the decorations. Dozens of expensive vases, precious pictures, large windows, beautiful chandeliers and other stuff passed their way to their rooms. As you would expect of Jaden and Syrus, they were more focused on all that useless stuff than imprint the way they had walked… "We're here, this is your room, Syrus, feel like at home…though I doubt it will be anything like it at your home…" The bluenette glared daggers at the girl. That comment was really unnecessary! Still the boy kept silent took his luggage and rushed into _his_ room which will it be for the next two weeks. Then the girl walked into the opposite direction and headed towards the room on the other side and opened a large double-door and walked inside. "And that's your room!"

The chestnut haired followed his lover inside and took a look around. The area was a bit too large for him; he was used to smaller chambers than this one. A personal touch was also missing but it was a guest room so you couldn't expect much more. It was filled with a lot of wardrobes and in the middle of the room was a big poster bed, next to it a few inches away was a big glass door which led to a balcony on the outside and in the corner next to the balcony door's stood a desk where at least two person could sit and last but not least in front of the bed was a big flat TV screen. "Wow…it's really…big…" Jaden observed.

"That already impresses you? You should see my room!" The girl said smirking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah right? Show me your room!" The brunette wore his goofy smile like he always did but there was also curiosity in his eyes.

"Well…I…uh…can't show it to you…a girl's room is a secret you …know? He…he.." She answered nervous nonetheless.

Jaden only raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. "Okay…if you say so…" Jun gazed nervously around the chamber she needed something to distract the boy…she couldn't show Jaden her room at least not yet. There were things she still had to get rid of and Jun wasn't even sure if it was cleaned up. Sure the maids could have tidied up everything but she never let them go near her room. That was Manjoume Jun's territory only; no one was allowed to go in there, not even her parents! "Sweet! That bed is so soft!" Jaden suddenly exclaimed and the girl turned her head to the chestnut haired in disbelieve. He was jumping on the bed like a little kid.

"Remind me…why are we friends again?" The girl crossed her arms and sweat dropped.

"Oh don't be like that it's fun! You should try too!"

"No thaaaaa…" before the girl could decline Jaden already pulled her on the bed and jumped together with her though Jun didn't enjoy it as much as the brunette did. "Sto…stop….it…stop it!"

"Not until you start to enjoy it!"

"I said no!" To be honest the girl did enjoy it quite a bit it was funny after all, but she just didn't want to sound like a little kid and certainly not act like one. After some more jumping the boy got bored by the girl's attitude and stopped.

"You're no fun!" he pouted and puffed his cheeks. To Jaden's surprise the girl started to laugh all of the sudden. She was laughing so hard the raven needed to hold her belly while her hazel eyed friend only blinked in mixed-up. "Hey what's so funny?"

"You…..ha ha ha…your…ha ha…face…awesome... ha ha ha!" Said boy was a bit confused about Jun's sudden outburst; nevertheless he chuckled too. The girl was so beautiful when she was happy. Jaden wished Jun could always be like that but she soon gets her serious side back and her eyes would fill themselves with this said gaze and coldness again. Still there was something he wanted to do for a longer time now and as long as the girl was in a good mood he just had to try it. Of course Jaden's serious expression wasn't unnoticed by the girl and she looked worried at her friend. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" The brunette didn't answer; he just laid his arms around Jun's waist, pulled her close and gave the raven a fleeting kiss on her soft, porcelain white cheek.

The girl just stared blankly at her boyfriend. "I…I'm sorry" Jaden gasped. "I just wanted to do it so badly the last few days we never got close and never were alone and…" The raven put her fingers on the boy's lips to shush him.

"It's okay", Jun nearly whispered and laid her head on the chestnut haired's chest to hide her blush. The girl became scarlet red because of this sudden show of affection. "I guess I'm the one who needs to apologize…I said I want to be your girlfriend but…I mean…I wasn't trying to avoid you on purpose…I'm sorry that I was so focused on my studies and neglected you so much."

Jaden grazed through the girl's hair and drew her even closer. "Naw, it's okay. I'm glad you invited me to come with you. I guess those two weeks would have been…hard on me…" Suddenly the girl pulled away and looked confused in those lovely hazel eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

Said boy sweat dropped. He talked too much, how in the world should he explain to her that there was a certain urge he had since he got closer and closer to the girl. "Uhm…nothing I mean I guess I would have been lonely…"

"Oh! I…see…I guess…"

"Hey uh…I always wondered…" The boy tried to change the subject quickly…The girl might see him as pervert if she finds out more about his _problem._ He wasn't sure himself if that was normal or not. "…how did you meet your dragon?"

"You mean… Drago?" The girl dropped her head saddened. Her friend never talked to her since she had stolen Misawa Daichi's deck, Jun wasn't sure if it was still there or not.

"Don't be sad little tomboy", a familiar voice suddenly echoed through the room and the dragon appeared in front of the bed. It was the first time Jaden actually saw the dragon and wasn't just hearing its voice. "I'm still here. I was always here to protect you."

"But…I thought you were mad at me!" The raven gasped.

"I was", the dragon answered calmly. "Still I was there to protect you."

"Yeah that's true!" The chestnut haired interfered. "Back when that asshole obelisk blue attacked you, Drago was the one who warned me."

The raven gazed confused between her friends back and forth. She was rather speechless and she also felt a bit betrayed. "But…why didn't you talk to me!"

The spirit closed its eyes and shook its head. "I wanted to give you some time to think about your actions, however it seems I'm not able to be angry with you for long.''

"So…you're going to forgive me? I'm so sorry for everything I did. I promise I will never do something like that again but please just forgive me Drago, you're my partner, my friend, you're a part of me and I need you!" The girl's eyes were filled with tears she wanted the forgiveness of her dragon so badly she would do anything. Jaden on the other hand couldn't endure seeing the girl cry like that so he pulled the raven closer and stroked through her hair like she did back when he was about to cry.

"Please don't cry Jun."

"He's right my little tomboy you don't need to cry. It's only natural that I forgive you." Said girl looked up at her duel spirit and smiled. She felt happier than ever which was only logical after all Jun was close to Jaden and her friend forgave her for doing something so cruel to Misawa. "Oh I nearly forgot about your question Jaden. I guess I should tell the story then?"

"Surprise!" all of the sudden Syrus jumped on the bed and scared the hell outta Jaden and Jun. They both where hugging tighter than before and the raven got her eyes pinched while the other was pouting.

"Sy are you crazy? You scared us!" And before anyone noticed the dragon disappeared.

'Maybe next time', the spirit thought before vanishing completely.

When the girl noticed who was the culprit, which scared the shit out of her, Jun got really angry and snapped a pillow throwing it into the bluenette's face. It hit him so hard that he fell from the bed. "Hah! Serve's you right, chibi!"

The young Slifer sat up and rubbed his hurtful butt. "You're no fun and stop calling me small! Jaden already told me what chibi means."

"He's right Jun! You're hurting his feelings." Great! Now Jaden wants to lecture her too! The girl rolled her eyes, got off the brunette and fixed her skirt.

"Yeah whatever…we should go to dinner now. You can change later."

"But…"

"I said now!", the girl exclaimed annoyed. It Seemed like she didn't like it much when Jaden was on Syrus' side.

"Okey dokey!" Both boys answered sweat dropping.

The dinner felt nothing like in Slider red. It was dreadful to be honest. Everyone was sitting in a large dinner room with a table where at least 50 men could dine. Jaden and Syrus where sitting farther away from Jun and her parents because her father didn't like the company much but they were still in earshot. "Uhm…Mom, can I ask you something?" The raven asked nervously normally no one talks at dinner still she desperately needed to know something.

"What's wrong, my dear?" Her mother's voice was filled with worry.

"Is Shoji nii-san coming home today?" The girl was somehow sweating and she seemed anxious nonetheless. Jaden could clearly feel the fears of her brother by just mentioning him. What kind of monster must this man be to scare his little sister like that?

"Hm, I think not he's really busy today."

"Oh, I see", suddenly the girl relaxed again.

"Is something wrong, my dear? You seem to like it not seeing your brother…"

"What? I…uh…no it's not that. I really miss him, I was just wondering, you know…that's all."

The brunette knew there was definitely something odd with Jun's brother but he kept silent until they were finished and left the dining room. He told his blue haired friend that he should go first and that he will come later. When Jaden was finally alone with the raven he decided to talk to the girl. "Jun? Why are you so scared of your brother?"

The girl was trembling by just hearing about him. "I…it's nothing, really…"

The raven wanted to go away but the chestnut haired took her by the wrist and pulled her back. "Tell me, I'm worried about you!"

The girl tried to free herself from the brunette's grip but he didn't budge. "Let me go already!"

"Jun, I beg you!"

"I said no!" Yet again the girl tried to free her but for some reason the boy was much stronger than her. "If you don't let me go now I'll scream and my parents will kick you out!"

"But…"

"I give you 3 seconds…one…two…"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry", the boy said annoyed and let go of the girl. "Fine, do it in your own solitude way, like always!" Jaden shouted at her, he was totally pissed at the girl, the brunette just wanted to help and the girl treated him like he wanted to rape her. He left her alone and walked straight back into his room.

Jaden let himself fall onto the bed in fury. "That girl!" He yelled to himself. "I can't believe she treated me like a molester!" The boy pouted. "Well forget about it I will just go to sleep." Jaden changed into his pajamas and went to bed. Unfortunately for him he couldn't sleep one bit. He normally lies down and sinks into the beautiful world of dreaming in no time, but the fight with Jun got to him. Maybe he was a bit harsh to her? She might just be too afraid to tell him anything, right? Jaden was wondering if something really bad might happen when he finds out the truth. What should he do now? "Damn I can't sleep like that! I need to relax!" All of a sudden an idea popped into his head, there was a way to relax but it felt wrong…he would do it in a foreign bed and also in the Mansion of his girlfriend nevertheless he had to relax so there wasn't much choice anyway…

The brunette gulped and moved his hand down his pants and was just about to touch his member when someone knocked on the door and said brunette nearly jumped out of his bed. Jaden looked at the clock which was standing next to the poster bed. It was nearly midnight. Who in the world could knock on his door so late in the night? "Sy if that's you and are going to tell me you scared to sleep alone I'll rip your head…" He murmured annoyed the lack of sleep already got to him.

However when he opened the door there was no Syrus, no…Jun stood there and it was a horrifying sight… Her eyes red from crying, her hair was messy and the collar of her nightgown was torn. On the girl's neck you could see some strange purplish stains and she was hugging a little Ojama plush toy so hard it would have chocked if it could breathe. "Can…I …come in?" The raven said with hoarse voice.


	11. Christmas at Manjoume's 2

**Heya guys! I just wanted to warn you!**

**This chapter contains abuse and if you don't have severe nerves you may should think twice about it if you like to read it!  
><strong>

**Anyway I warned you so don't blame me! Please R&R! Thank you and ENJOY!  
><strong>

Chapter 11: X-mas at Manjoume's

Part 2

When he opened the door there was no Syrus, no…Jun stood there and it was a frightful sight… Her eyes red from crying, her hair was messy and the collar of her nightgown was torn. On the girl's neck you could see some strange purplish stains and she was hugging a little Ojama plush toy so hard it would have chocked if it could breathe. "Can…I …come in?" The raven said with hoarse voice.

The chestnut haired stared horrified at the raven. Jaden wasn't sure what he should do now, embrace her, support her or at least say something? The girl looked like she would collapse anytime. The boy was shaken inwards because of this terrifying sight. "Wha…what ha…happened to…to… you?" He stumbled shocked. Jun just dropped her head and couldn't say anything; the girl's body trembled shattering. When the brunette tried to touch her, the girl flinched and the said boy was taken aback. Something unbelievably dreadful must have been committed to her. "Don't worry, it's just me", the chestnut haired said softly and slowly tried to approach the girl. Jun still flinched but when Jaden stroked a bit through her spiky hair she started to relax again.

"Can I…stay with you tonight?" At last Jun was able to say something, her voice still sounded a bit hoarse and when she looked up again Jaden could clearly see how glassy her eyes were. She seemed like she would start to cry any second. The boy felt anger rising up inside him however the brunette not only felt animosity there was also a lot of sadness. He clenched his fists and had the sudden urge to hit something or better someone (the person who did this to Jun specifically) badly. "Please…" The raven whispered and tore Jaden out of his thoughts.

"Ye…yeah of course you can stay here", he nearly exclaimed and stepped to the side to grant her entrance. The ebony haired girl just walked past him not glimpsing one single time at him and sloppily fell down on the right side of the poster bed still hugging the little Ojama Yellow. Hesitantly he followed her and also lay down on the bed. Both were placed on the side facing each other though the raven just stared blankly at Jaden's direction. Said boy tried to carefully pet her cheek and yet again the girl flinched and the brunette smiled weakly at her. "I think your little friend there will choke if you keep squeezing him like that."

"Huh?" Jun seemed to snap back into reality and looked down to her little plushy. "Oh yeah…right…"

"Would it help if…you cuddle me instead?" Lastly the girl let go of the Ojama Yellow and put her hands on Jaden's chest only to claw into his pajama shirt and started trembling again. "Shh… don't worry Jun. I'm here, no one will hurt you." He said stroking through the girl's hair once more.

"Jaden…would you…do me a favor?"

"Anything!" The boy answered without even thinking.

"I'm…not sure if you know what it means but…could you…would…" Before continuing she lifted her head and looked hopefully into the brunette's chocolate orbs. "…would you take away my virginity?"

"What!" Said boy gasped fully aware of the meaning what the girl just said. "No…I….I…can't. Look at you! If I do that I would break you…I would feel like I'm just taking advantage of your situation…"

The girl's grip on Jaden's shirt tightened. "Please…" She said under tears. "You have to…please!"

"I can't!"

"PLEASE!" Jun screamed at him and the raven started to panic. "You have to! You must do it! I command…" Her words were cut off by the hazel eyed which pulled her close and embraced her tightly. Said teen wanted to break free but Jaden didn't budge. After a while Jun gave up struggling and the brunette could feel how his shoulder became soaking wet form the girl's tears. "Please…" She pleaded one last time but the boy couldn't possibly fulfill this request instead the brunette caressed through her hair and with his other hand he massaged the girl's back to calm her down. Jaden continued until she fell asleep and lastly he kissed the tears in her eyes away before also dozing off into the sweet world of dreaming.

The next morning when the girl opened her eyes, chocolate brown ones were already gazing deep into hers. "How are you today?" Jaden asked softly.

Said teen rubbed her dark orbs, they were quite sticky and still burned a bit from the whole crying the night before. The girl turned on her back and stared at the ceiling from the poster bed. "Awful…"

"Oh…" Jaden answered saddened also turning on his back and squeezed the raven's hands to support her. "Do you…wanna talk about it?"

Jun closed her eyes and thought more about it. Should she tell him what happened? The girl knew this _news_ would shatter her love and it also hurt so much just thinking about it. She felt so embarrassed, so weak… The raven opened her eyes and also her mouth however no sound made it passed her lips and the harder she tried to spill it the more stiff her body became. "I…can't…"

"It was your brother, right?" Though he already knew the answer Jaden prayed it would be different, sadly the girl couldn't grant him this wish.

"Why do you ask when you already know it?" Her words sounded more bored and flat, than sad, maybe she did brighten up a bit already? Or was she just lost in some kind of depression? Suddenly Jaden's grip tightened and he was trembling from anger although Jun wasn't looking at her friend she could clearly see his reddened face from all the rage that rose up inside of him. "Jaden…you're smashing my hand", she explained still flatly.

"Huh? Oh…so...sorry!" He quickly apologized and the raven haired could just sigh. Why for heaven's sake did she come here in the first place? The girl wasn't trying to depress her love, seeing the boy like this made her situation only worse but she couldn't blame him. The ebony haired might just feel the same way for Jaden if something like that happened to him. There was only one option, distraction. The girl needed to distract both, him and her but what should she say? Think Jun Think! Maybe a duel? No, she definitely wasn't in the mood for that now…and yet maybe something that has more or less to do with dueling could be the answer to her problems!

"Jaden? You uh…like heroes, right? I mean, you're using elemental heroes after all, so I assume you really like them?"

''Like? Like! No I don't just like them I _love _them! Ever since I was young I wanted to be a hero myself! It's the most awesome thing in the world!"

Unexpected even to her, the raven started smirking. Sometimes it was really convenient that her friend could be distracted so easily and she already felt a bit better herself. "So...uh what is your favorite hero?"

"That would be Elemental hero Flamewingman it's the figurehead of my deck after all", the brunette answered proudly.

"No, that's not what I meant, I mean a hero from the comics like…Batman?" The raven explained slyly.

"Batman? Yeah, I think he's one of the coolest heroes ever, though Superman is slightly cooler."

The raven couldn't help it but giggle. "You know, when I was younger I used to watch that show every time when it was aired."

"You did?" The chestnut haired was surprised nonetheless, who would have expected the girl liked a show about heroes but on the other hand who wasn't watching that series when they were younger?

Said girl nodded and lastly looked at her love again. "Of course, back then I wasn't allowed to watch such shows like CSI and I do love detectives and who would be more interesting than the world's most famous detective, the dark knight", the girl snickered. "So who was your favorite there?" Jun didn't know why but she somehow got excited talking about her old days and with every word that were said the last night slipped step by step out of her mind.

"Batman is the best of course! The best part is that he is vulnerable like everyone else just a normal human and his only weapons are his mind and his super cool gadgets! But Batgirl is awesome too! She has a great personality and is a tough girl! Oh, which one did you like the most?" The boy was full of joy talking about one of his child hood heroes, who would have thought there was something else other than dueling that could make the hazel eyed boy so enthusiastic?

"Hm…" The raven laid her hand thoughtful on her chin and speculated a bit about it. "I like Bruce, Tim and Barbara equally but I also like the Joker and his Harley Quinn a lot!"

"The Joker? Really?" The brunette was more amazed than before. "What do you like about him so much?"

Jun finally sat up and turned to Jaden, kneeling over him. "Well you know Mr. Jay", she said seductively. "He is funny and cruel at the same time. And well…who doesn't like to grin?" The girl chuckled but her gaze was still tempting. "Hey, I got a nice idea, how about you're the Joker and I'm your Harley Quinn?"

"Awww but I don't wanna be the villain", he pouted and the ebony haired couldn't help but snicker again.

"Well then how about I'm Harley and you're the B-man? You know she once kissed him after all."

"Well I guess I have to catch you then and send you back to Arkham", Jaden answered smiling.

"Oh? Good, let's see if you can catch me then", Jun answered smirking and leaned into the kiss but shortly before the lips of the two lovebirds met someone knocked on the door and the raven sighed annoyed. "Aw whatever…" She went down from Jaden and crouched next to him looking at the boy with and raised eyebrow into those hazel eyes. "Don't you want to answer the door? It's your room, remember?"

"Oh right!" The brunette quickly jumped up from the bed and while he made his way to the door he could hear footsteps behind him, then the balcony door open and close again. Jaden glanced one more time back to the glassy entrance before he opened the door. When he did the chestnut haired was shocked to see a man in his middle or late twenties. He suspected it might be one of Jun's brothers he has the same cold and dark eyes like the girl but unlike her his hair was short, strictly combed back and it had a greyish touch instead of the black everyone else seemed to have in this family.

"Are you Jaden?" The man asked showy.

"Ye…yeah I am and you're?" Jun's brother didn't answer instead he just pushed the brunette aside and intruded the chestnut haired's room.

"Where is my sister? She wasn't at breakfast and I know she's here!" He eagerly gazed around the room. Jun wasn't in her room so she had to be here, right?

"I don't know what you're talking about but I guess you never heard of privacy, this is my room for the next two weeks after all!"

"Shut up and tell me! I can see when people lie and you are obviously lying. I suggest you should take some lessons from Jun, _commoner_!" The silver haired stormed around the room looking under tables, the bed and lastly tried to look at the balcony. Jaden gulped what was he supposed to do now? It felt like Jun's brother approached the door which led to the outside in slow motion. The brunette desperately tried to think of something but he knew like the man would see through his lie again anyway, so what to do, what to do! Just as her brother was about to open the glass door his wristwatch started to tick and the man checked the time. "Damn work's calling…well whatever!" He cursed and turned to Jaden. "Let me tell you one thing. Don't you ever dare to put your dirty paws on my sister or you won't see another tomorrow!" With that said the man left and Jaden gazed with a bored expression after him.

"Yeah, as if I'm afraid of you!" He said to himself still untouched by the threat that was just thrown at him when he suddenly realized Jun was still out in the cold. Jaden rushed to the balcony and was hoping the raven didn't freeze to death out there but once he arrived there the brunette was speechless. The girl stared down into the city and her eyes sparkled fully at this beautiful sight. The whole city was decorated with shiny stars, everywhere you could see the colors red and green and all the trees were bejeweled with glitter, tinsel and gorgeous multicolored lights. The Manjoume estate on the other hand had no ornamentation at all, at least not anything that looked Christmas like. "It certainly is pretty, huh?" He said and walked over to the raven.

Hearing his words, Jun snapped back into reality which let her realize she was freezing and crossed her arms shivering. And yet the raven couldn't take her sight off of this notably few. "Yeah I love it." Jaden was just about to open his mouth and ask why her family didn't have any decoration but the girl already answered for him. "I know what you want to ask. The answer is…we don't celebrate Christmas. My father and my brothers are too busy for it and my mother never really liked Christmas herself. I've never got presents or anything…not that I really needed it. I mean, I get anything I want anyway…" The raven tried to sound like she was okay with it but there was still a slight hint of sadness in her tone.

Jaden went closer to Jun and embraced her to warm up the girl. "That's not important, it doesn't matter what you give someone as long as it comes from the heart." The ebony haired smiled weakly at her love and returned her gaze back to the city but she couldn't help feeling sad over the fact she never ever celebrated Christmas in her whole life. "I got a great idea!" Jaden suddenly exclaimed and the raven haired looked at him with perplexed eyes. "How about we go to the city and buy a present for each other? I mean you, me and Sy?"

Jun cheered up immediately. "That's a great idea!" The raven shouted with joy but her happiness was soon interrupted by a cold gust of wind which sent shivers down the spines of our Slifers. "I guess we should go back in before we catch a cold", she suggested.

Back in Jaden's room the two arranged everything and Jun snuck back to her chamber. They agreed to eat some breakfast first, Jun's family are early birds and everyone has already had their breakfast so the three were alone this time and it felt much more relaxing than feeling the cold stare of the raven's father on their necks and only naturally the girl changed into a not torn nightgown so Syrus wouldn't ask stupid questions. While they were eating the two lovers initiated their plans to the bluenette and he abruptly agreed to this idea. After they were finished the three went back to their rooms and got dressed and met at the threshold of the Manjoume Mansion.

"Wow, you really look like Harley Quinn now", Jaden spited without thinking and Jun just blinked in confusion over that _compliment._ The girl wore a scarlet red dress with long sleeves and it also had a turtleneck to cover the hickeys on her neck and also black tights together with fitting black shoes and gloves. She also wore scarlet red earmuffs to keep her ears warm. "Well..:" The chestnut haired scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I just thought because red and black reminded me of her and well…you kind of pale so you don't really need the make-up. The only thing that's missing is the black lip stick."

The raven couldn't help but snicker. "I didn't intent to look like her but now that you say it."

"Hey wait a sec? Didn't you say red doesn't fit you to Crowler?" The boy just realized. Jaden himself just wore the same as always but instead of his Slifer red jacket he wore a white one and he also had a red scarf looped around his neck. Syrus on the other hand wore a long blue and thick coat which kept him warm.

"Yeah, the bright red from Slifer red doesn't fit me but a scarlet red dress is just perfect for me", the girl explained proudly.

"What the hell are you two talking about? And why are you thinking about a harlequin when you see her in that dress?" Syrus interrupted totally clueless to their conversation and he also felt left out because of that. Both Jaden and Jun couldn't help but laugh at their little friend. "What?" He nearly screamed downright annoyed.

"Sorry Sy, but that's a long story", the brunette said after he was able to speak again.

The raven wiped her tears away yet she kept giggling. "I think…he he he… we should ...he he... go now."

The three went together to the city and split up in front of a big fountain, which was standing in the middle of a gorgeous park, so everyone could buy something in peace and didn't have to fear someone else would look over their shoulders. After all it's no fun if everyone already knew what the other bought for you!

Jun went a bit clueless through the city about what she should buy for her love. What does Jaden like the most and is always thinking of? Well…duel monsters of course but buying him one single card doesn't seem like a sweet gift, at least not in the raven's opinion. He also likes heroes so maybe a T-Shirt with a hero overprint? The girl shook her head, no, that felt too cheap. On the other hand Jaden might not like it if she spends too much money on him; he is used to low-cost things however he could be really happy if he gets something valuable for once? Jun sighed deeply and dragged herself hopelessly through the city, passing all the wonderfully decorated shop windows when she suddenly passed by jewelry shop and saw something really unexpected. 'That's it! That's perfect!' Her mind screamed in joy. 'So now I have to find something for Syrus! I think I already know the perfect gift for him, he he.'

Jaden also had a hard time thinking of a gift for her love. Jun is rich so she gets everything she wants anyway, so what can you buy someone who might have everything already? The boy scratched his head, this was tougher than expected. Maybe he could buy her a Thriller? She likes detective stories after all but on the other hand he didn't know what the girl already had and what not… And the chestnut haired was sure Jun wouldn't be pleased with duel monsters cards, she might like dueling but she wasn't so much into it like he was and yet again she probably have all the cards she want to have anyway. While Jaden was still desperately thinking about a gift he suddenly passed by an esoteric shop and the display window was filled with dragon statues and some other stuff. 'Hm, dragons? Maybe I will find something nice for Jun in there!'

Lastly Syrus was like his other two friends totally clueless about what he could give them. Well, he knew Jaden would be pleased with nearly everything even if it was just a nice breakfast but he just couldn't think of a present for Jun… The only thing he knew what she likes was teasing him. A bit lost in his thoughts his eyes went from shop to shop, suddenly his orbs were focused on a certain shop. 'If I can't find something appropriate why not tinker something? You're a genius Sy!' He praised himself.

When they were finished the three agreed to meet at the fountain. Jaden was the first there and tried to enjoy this lovely environment around him as long as he had to wait for the others. Not long after him followed Syrus the raven however took her time. It looked like no matter how tomboyish a girl is shopping always takes time for them. To pass the time the brunette and his friend dueled about 5 times before the girl also joined them. "What took you so long?" Syrus whined completely desperate after losing 5 duels one after another.

Said girl raised one of her prefect shaped eyebrows and gazed bored at the boys. "What? I want to enjoy being out in the city and not rush thing… Anyway I'm here now so we can go back if you want." Jun took a short glimpse at her watch only to notice they had missed lunch time. "Damn! It's already 2 o'clock! We missed lunch! My mother's going to kill me!" Before any of the boys could say a word the raven dragged them with her and ran back like her life depended on it.

At the Manjoume estate's entrance they finally stopped entirely breathless. "JUN!" Someone screamed and this voice was familiar to Jaden. He gazed at the direction of voice and saw none other than the guy who intruded his room in the morning.

"Shoji nii-san", the raven gasped and the man stormed over to his little sister saying something in Japanese but to the brunette it sounded like, _where were you?_ Jun also answered him in Japanese and Jaden suspected he just explained him they were shopping but that only made the man angrier. After some words were thrown back and forth the silver haired raised his hands and the chestnut haired thought he wanted to hit his little sister and nearly jumped between them but instead the man took the girl by her chin and grinned at her. He said something with a mischievous gaze, simply natural Jaden didn't like that one bit and the only thing he could understand was _tonight_. Jun clenched her fists and did something that was even unexpected to her sibling. She slapped away her brother's hand and yelled at him. Yet again the only thing Jaden could understand was, _shut up._ The boy kind of started to regret never listening to his father when he tried to teach him a bit of Japanese.

Nevertheless the man didn't drop his ugly mischievous gaze and just left the three dumfounded. Jun growled furious. That…damn…excuse me but I think I'm gonna get a shower now…"

Jaden wanted to say something but the girl already stomped away. "What was that about?" Syrus asked downright confused.

"I guess that's the reason why she didn't want to come home..:" Jaden murmured more to himself than to his friend. All of the sudden the last night popped back into the brunette's head. The girl's expression, her torn nightgown, those strange purplish stains… he had to find out what happened those thoughts wouldn't let go off him otherwise. "Um…I think I will go back to my room and take a nap", he excused himself.

"But Jaden it's only in the after…" The bluenette couldn't even finish because the brunette was already out of sight. Obviously Jaden wasn't going to have a nap, he just dropped off the stuff he had bought and abruptly made his way to Jun's room. He knew the raven would get angry at him for intruding her privacy but he had to find some evidence or at least ask a witness about what happened. Once there he looked around the room which was perfectly tidy a lot of expensive stuff standing around. As expected her bookshelf was filled with detective stories but also some horror stuff and something really unexpected there were also a few love stories. Jaden shook his head, it wasn't the time to snoop around he needed to find Light and Darkness Dragon.

"Drago? Are you here?" The boy whispered moving on his tip toes.

"Yes I am. What is your desire, my little friend?" the majestic creature suddenly appeared in front of the boy.

"Well…I…uh…I want to…to know what happened….yesterday…"

Said dragon closed the eyes and shook its head. "I'm not sure if you can endure this."

"Please! I need to know."

The spirit sighed and opened its eyes again. "As you wish, my little friend but don't say I haven't warned you. What I will tell you know is only one of the many terrific scenes I had to bear with."

_*flashback*  
><em>

The raven was already peacefully sleeping in her bed when a silver haired man snuck into her room and sat next to the girl on her bed. He observed her for a while and began to stroke the girl's bangs out of her face. Feeling this soft touch Jun slowly opened her eyes and gazed puzzled at the intruder. "Shoji….nii-san?" She murmured before realizing who had just snuck into her room. The raven tried to jump up but her brother forced her down on the bed again. "No, stop it, please!" She screamed but that only made the man more excited.

"How many times do I have to tell you? No matter how loud you scream, no one will come and help you." Shoji explained devilishly and kneeled over the girl; her arms trapped above her head with one strong hand, the man's lust-full gaze directed at her. Jun tried to utter another protest but her words were cut off by her brother who pressed his greedy lips on her's. The obnoxious man traced Jun's lips with his tongue asking for entrance but of course she didn't grant him one. With his free hand Shoji tore the collar from the raven's nightgown until he had enough space and slid his hand under it only to squeeze one of the girl's breasts which made Jun gasp and allowed her brother to explore her mouth which she didn't like at all. Jun tried to fight against him as hard as she could, unfortunately her brother was much stronger than her and the girl wasn't able to do anything.

Before the raven knew it she already had a few hickeys spread on her neck and the man finally started to make his way down to the girl's vaginal area starting to massage it. "No, stop it already, please!" Tears spread in her eyes. "Please, nii-san, stop it!" Jun sobbed and sniffed in despair, she prayed to end this torture as soon as possible and all of the sudden the man let go of Jun however he still gazed at her with lust.

"You know…you've grown… more feminine. You are in love with someone, am I right?" Terrified she returned the lustful gazes of her brother. "So I AM right." He leaned closer to her and licked on the raven's ear shell. "Tell me his name," the man whispered demanding.

"N…no…" she answered sobbing.

"And if I beg you nicely?" He said smirking and started to squeeze the girl's breasts again. Jun bit her lips neither to scream nor to tell him anything but her brother wasn't going to give up that easily. The longer the raven kept silent the harder he squeezed her breasts. "Tell me!" He said threatening this time.

"N...no…I…ahh…won't! Ahhh!" She screamed terrified however the raven haired couldn't longer endure the pain and finally revealed his name. "Jay…"

"What was that?" Shoji asked impish.

"Jay… ahh…Jaden…it's Jaden! Please, let me go now!" She begged under her tears and finally the man was losing up his grip on her. "Why…?" The girl asked weakly.

"Why what?"

"Why…are you…torturing me…like that?"

The man started grinning anew. "Aw was I a little too harsh on you? My poor little sister maybe I should help you to relax now."

"NO!" She screamed and tried to get up again but Shoji kept her pinned down on the sheets nonetheless and with his still free hand he snuck under the girl's nightgown and took off her panties. "NO! Don't do it, I do everything but don't…" But it was already too late the silver haired penetrated her with his fingers. "No..." A bit roughly the man moved his fingers back and forth which made Jun wet to her displease. She bit her lips and pinched her eyes closed. The raven desperately tried not to moan. It felt so wrong, she didn't want any of this and still she got wetter and wetter.

"Oh look at you! You act like you don't enjoy it and you're so wet already", he teased.

"Shut up and let me go!" Jun exclaimed.

"I suggest that you're the one who should shut up, here!" Shoji yelled back at the girl and pulled out of her forcing his wet fingers into the girl's mouth. "So, do you like your own taste? Come on suck it already!" Obviously Jun had enough and yet she gave up at last. She sucked on her brother's finger and licked every last bit of her juice off of the man's fingers.

Lastly Shoji stroked the exhausted Jun's hair and whispered into her ear. "Isn't it nice? You're finally sixteen. You know what that means? Tomorrow I will take away your virginity." With that said he finally left Jun's room and said girl cringed. She just laid there and kept crying no matter how hard it was the raven couldn't stop. Jun felt so used, so embarrassed and weak, so desperate, filthy and...alone…

_*flashback end*_

"Jun kept crying until I convinced her to visit you. At first she refused, she didn't want you to see her like that but otherwise she wouldn't have been able to stop crying. I'm so sorry for drawing you into this, Jaden. I had no other choice."

The said brunette didn't say anything. He fell on his knees blankly staring into nothingness. Tears filled his eyes; his heart felt like something had fun stabbing it again and again and just didn't want to stop. The chestnut haired just didn't know what he should feel. Hatred? Anger? Despair? The boy clenched his fists. "I will kill him!" Jaden screamed under tears…


	12. Mental breakdown

**EDIT: Well it seems like some of you didn't get the last warning I made this chapter STILL goes on with the abusing and I highly suggest NOT to read it if the last chapter was already disturbing for you! **

Chapter 12: Mental breakdown

Jaden fell on his knees blankly staring into nothingness. Tears filled his eyes; his heart felt like something had fun stabbing it again and again and just didn't want to stop. The chestnut haired just didn't know what he should feel. Hatred? Anger? Despair? The boy clenched his fists. "I will kill him!" He screamed under his tears.

"No, you're not!" Without a warning Jun stood behind the boy wrapped in a royal blue bathrobe. She walked past the brunette to her bed and modestly turned over the picture with her and Torimaki which was standing on her nightstand. "Didn't I tell you a girl's room is her private sanctuary?" The raven's voice sounded desperate and she was about to cry too when suddenly she felt a harsh but warm pressure on her shoulders. Jaden clawed into the bathrobe and buried his face on the girl's back. "I'm so sorry", she said while dropping her head.

"Are…are you hurt?" This question surprised the girl a bit. The teen turned to Jaden and laid her hand on his cheek to comfort him.

"Well expect for a few bruises…" Jun shortly turned to her breasts before gazing back into the teary hazel eyes. "…and yeah…hickeys...I'm fine."

"Hickeys?" The brunette repeated, clueless like a little child. The raven wasn't surprised at all, she was just wondering how the boy could know what _virginity_ means but on everything else he was as innocent as a baby.

"Well…those purplish stains..." She explained and looked sheepish to the side. An awkward silence spread, Jun didn't know what she should say, the girl feared to make everything just worse and somehow she doubted the boy would be distracted easily again but at least the chestnut haired started to calm down and wiped away his tears. The raven on the other hand felt so irritated, she was mad at her brother for being such an asshole but she was also annoyed that her dragon told Jaden the truth and also upset about him intruding her room. Of course Jun knew the brunette meant no offense however he just made it more complicated than it already was. Sighing she sat on the bed and pulled the boy with him, holding his hand gently. "What do you mean? Why should I be hurt?" Jun wasn't trying to rub more salt into the wound, the curiosity just got the better of her and she needed to know what her lover exactly meant.

Said brunette pulled his legs close and embraced them. "It was about two years ago when I was still thirteen… My…my former and so called _best_ friend was forcing to watch how he raped his own girlfriend…"

The raven looked at him with a shook expression. "What!" She gasped taken aback.

The chestnut haired closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He collected his thoughts and opened his eyes again before continuing. "Yeah you heard right. He forced me to watch it… It was so…terrifying. I wasn't able to do anything because they knocked me down from behind…still I was conscious enough to hear her scream and begging to stop." Jaden's body was trembling and he started to embrace his legs even harder. "She was only thirteen just like me!"

The teenage girl carefully rubbed her love's back, trying to comfort him again. "That's…horrible…"

Jaden looked away from the girl and sighed once more. "Every time I met her she just yelled at me, blaming me for not helping her. She said she always feels so dirty and the pain won't go away thanks to me…"

Jun desperately shook her head. "Don't worry I'm fine and nothing is your fault! I'm really okay; you don't have to worry about me it's…" She tried to ease her friend's pain as much as possible however as her words continued the raven's courage slowly faded away. "It's not like he… he… went through…the whole thing…." The girl said dropping her head, she knew those words wouldn't really help her lover and she was right, those words didn't help at all, no, they made the brunette frown.

"But…he will…tonight…"

One more time the girl put her hand on Jaden's cheeks and turned his head towards her to gaze into those sad but beautiful hazel eyes. "Do you now understand why I want you to take away my virginity?"

The said brunette avoided the girl's gaze. "Yes but…why me?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's because I love you!" This time the boy was able to look his love in the eyes, with a shocked expression nonetheless. He knew how the girl felt for him it really was obvious but hearing it from her and even without a single hint of hesitation made his heart skip a beat. "If you can't have my first kiss than at least…" The girl's voice sounded desperate and pleading however the boy just shook his head.

"Jun, I can't do that. I don't want to feel like I'm raping you and besides don't you think that would be too…soon?"

The girl kept silent and dropped her head again. Jaden was right but the thought about losing everything to her brother made her so frustrated, she would do anything to avoid it and yet noting came to her mind that could help except for one thing her friend didn't want to help with… "If you…If you won't change your mind then please…leave me alone now…" It wasn't like she couldn't understand Jaden's decision; she just didn't want to accept it. Without another word she let go off him and Jaden carried out the raven's request. Jun cringed and buried her face in her knees. "Idiot…" she murmured while a lone tear run down the girl's cheek.

Meanwhile Jaden made his way back to his room where Syrus was already waiting for him. "There you are! I was so worried! Where were you?" The boy exclaimed as soon as his friend came in sight.

"Taking a walk", the brunette answered flatly and dropped on the floor in front of the poster bed's feet.

"Big bro? Are you okay?" The bluenette could have slapped himself for that question, of course nothing was okay. The chestnut haired's expression was horrific, what on earth just happened to him? "Sorry…" Syrus quickly apologized and sat next to his friend. "What happened?"

The said boy didn't look at his friend he just stared blankly at the direction of the big flat TV screen. "Nothing, really…"

"Come on, bro! Tell me! Did something happen between you and Jun?"

Jaden cringed after hearing his lover's name but kept staring with a hollow expression. "I can't tell you…"

"Oh yes you can!" The smaller Slifer yelled at his friend who was taken aback by the boy's sudden outburst. "I'm your best friend God damn it! If you can't talk to me who else would you want to talk to! Pull yourself together already!" Finally Jaden stopped staring blankly in no specific direction and gazed into the bluish gray eyes of his friend. Who would have thought the boy is able get so angry?

"Well…yeah it's about Jun…"

"Did you have a fight?" Abruptly his voice was calm and caring again like he never was mad at all.

"Kind of...She…she wants something from me I can't give her."

"And what would this _awful_ thing be?" Syrus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She…well she…wants to...wants to have sex…" Jade answered hesitantly.

"Are you insane? How can you say no to that? She's damn hot! Okay she's actually more cute than hot but still she's hot!"

"Hey watch it!" Jaden exclaimed with a twitching eye. "That's _my_ girlfriend you're talking about and I have my reasons it's too soon anyway."

"Oh… yeah, sorry!" Syrus apologized sweat dropping. "Can I do anything to cheer you up?" The brunette just shook his head. "I know, how about a duel?"

"Why not?" Jaden answered flatly however the duel didn't last long before Syrus won. Normally he would be pleased by his first victory against the chestnut haired, but it was like the boy wasn't even trying.

"That was odd… How about another duel?" Jaden nodded and again, Syrus won the duel and it started to piss him off hard. For once he was able to beat his friend but just because he wasn't focused on the duel one bit! The bluenette sighed and decided to leave Jaden alone it was time for dinner anyway.

This time every single member of the Manjoume family was present but the tension in the air was unbearable. Syrus was the only one who was really happy because they served lobster, the boy had to pull himself together not to drool over such a delicious dish. Jaden on the other hand would have been glad about it even more, after all he never gets something so expensive not even on his birthdays, nevertheless he was much too busy with glaring at Shoji to actually enjoy the food. The silver haired was also busy with a threatening glare directed at Jaden but the brunette stayed unaffected by it. Jun's oldest brother Chosaku Manjoume was more into reading the news than focusing on eating and Jun herself just poked through her lobster.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Her mother finally broke the silence. She couldn't just ignore the shape her girl was in.

"No Mom, I'm fine", she answered flatly.

"Jun!" Her father screamed at her. "Stop playing around with your food!"

The flinched thanks to her father's outburst and Chosaku shortly gazed over his newspaper, looking at his odd behaving sister but still didn't pay much attention to it and returned to the _much more interesting_ news. "I'm sorry…I'm just not hungry…can I go to my room now?"

"Do whatever you like sweetie", Jun's mother allowed her to dismiss though her father wasn't so pleased about it but he wasn't in the mood to fight either, especially not in front of those annoying guests. While Jun left the dining hall Chosaku once again looked up over the newspaper to follow this extraordinary event, did he miss something while he was on a business trip? Jaden and Syrus on the other hand exchanged worried looks. The bluenette obviously couldn't understand why Jun was so upset about Jaden's decision. The brunette however knew exactly why and he also felt guilty for it, still he wasn't able to do it even if he would force himself too.

Jaden was really relived when the dinner was finally over and he could go back to his room. The brunette felt like everyone was staring at him and knew about what he was thinking. What could he do to help Jun without? He wondered if she would ever be able to talk to him again, after all he left her alone with her brother but what he wasn't able do anything. This déjà vu he was facing; will it ever stop hunting him? He felt just like a miserable pseudo-hero who wasn't able to do anything…

Suddenly someone knocked on the door, Jaden assumed it would only be Syrus and therefore he didn't respond. Yet again someone knocked and the brunette still had no intent to answer however the one out there wasn't giving up so easily. Without asking a third time for entrance the person stepped in and to Jaden's surprise it was Jun's mother who wore an angered expression. When she however saw the boy, lying on his bed and just blankly staring at the ceiling of the poster bed she was taken aback. "So you had a fight after all?"

"Huh?" The chestnut haired answered surprised, those words snapped him back into reality and he sat up again facing dark haired woman.

Said woman just shook her head. "You and Jun, you had a fight, am I right?"

"Kind of..:" Jaden answered dropping his head.

"I bet it was about her brother?" The boy lifted his head again and stared completely stunned at the raven haired. "I knew it…"

"But how did you…?"

"Do you really think I'm that oblivious to my daughter's actions?" Jun's mother interrupted him. "I noticed how she squeezed your hand when I told her to come back home and I also knew that she was afraid of something but I didn't figure it out until now. It has something to do with Shoji, the looks you and he were exchanging was pretty obvious. Darn it!" The woman was frantically chewing on her thumbnail. "I always knew there was something between them but I never found any evidence." Her expression was utterly serious and you could also see a slight hint of sorrow in her eyes. Was she blaming herself for her daughter's grief? The raven headed straight to the door but stopped one more time before leaving. "If you really love Jun, than you have to save her no matter what it will cost you." And with that said she left the boy alone again.

Jaden took these words to his heart. Jun's mother was right! He had to do something even if he had to sacrifice himself! Finally he pulled himself together and started to run…

In the meantime Jun was in her room sitting in front of the commode's mirror combing her hair. The girl sadly looked at her new nightgown she bought while she was in the city today. It was a beautiful pink dress with a low cut-collar, it was short sleeved and there were bands running through her collar and the lower part of her breasts which formed a ribbon in the center and emphasized her chest just nicely even though it wasn't that big compared to the other girls in school. She was wondering if Jaden would have liked it, the girl never made him blush before. Maybe she could achieve this goal with that dress? The girl sighed frustrated at least Shoji hadn't to tear it down anymore if he wanted to occupy her bosom.

Her brother was the keyword. As soon as she thought about him she noticed in the mirror someone was standing behind her. "Nii-san!" She gasped but before she knew it he slapped the comb out of her hand, took her bridal style and threw the girl onto her bed. "Please, think about this, you can't do that nii-san, it's wrong!" Jun tried to persuade him while he was tying up her hands with a rope.

The man however just smirked gazing lustfully into Jun's black orbs. "I don't care", he answered which the girl returned with an angry look. "Aww, are you mad now, little sister?"

"Even if you take away my virginity or whatever else you have in mind, I won't ever leave Jaden!"

"You know… You talk too much." The man tried to sound calm but you could still hear a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. "Let's change that!" He took a ball gag out of his pocket and forced it into his sister's mouth before she could say anything or scream for help, not that it would have helped, no one heard them anyway. Roughly Shoji tied up the leather band behind her head to shut her up at last and yet that only made the girl more furious.

"Mmhh mmh!" She tried to scream at him but it was futile. The girl felt so humiliated, like a little child. Thanks to that stupid gag in her mouth she wasn't able to control her salivation anymore and couldn't help but drool. Her brother didn't hesitate anymore and pushed the girl down into her sheets slowly licking the salvia dripping down her chin. The raven frowned, how much more perverted can Shoji get?

"Oh, stop looking like that and start enjoying it already. I know you have a dirty mind, why don't you just accept it?" The man grinned evilly yet satisfied at her.

Jun abruptly shook her head. 'That's not true!', the raven thought nevertheless she couldn't prevent to become scarlet red. Even she had certain thoughts now and then, not that it was anyone's business.

"You're pretty stubborn Jun. Just give in already!" He whispered into the girl's ear before biting her earlobe rather crudely. The raven pinched her eyes closed; she would have bitten her lips to stop her from screaming if she could however due to the ball gag in her mouth she wasn't able to hold a back groan which Shoji enjoyed to the fullest. "Finally your starting to like it", he grimaced which earned him another fuming gaze from his sister.

'That's not true asshole', she thought contemptuously. 'I so have an urge to spit him in the face right now!'

"Tsk tsk" The silver haired shook his head in discontent. "Didn't I tell you to enjoy it? You're no fun anymore, little sister." The raven clenched her fist over that comment, oh how she hated his teasing tone. She would have likeed nothing more than punch him in the stomach however she feared the consequences for this action too much to try anything. Again the man licked the saliva from the girl's mouth and pulled on her flexible collar to reveal her chest and started to massage them. Once again Jun wasn't able to stop her from moaning and turning even redder, not from pleasure but from embarrassment.

"Stop it, you fucking asshole!" Someone suddenly screamed and the raven knew this voice much too well though the girl frowned again. He wasn't supposed to be here. What in the world is he thinking?

"What do you want, commoner?" The silver haired asked displeased however he couldn't also help but squeeze Jun's breast quite roughly to make her whimper again which made the chestnut haired enraged.

"I said you should stop it!" Jaden demanded feeling rather helpless. "Please stop! I…I want to offer you something…"

"And what would that be?" Shoji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You can do to me whatever you want but please, leave Jun alone!" Jaden pleaded.

"I don't see anything for me in that offer; I'm not interested in guys, so tell me why should I prefer you over my sister?"

"Didn't you tell me if I ever touch her I wouldn't see tomorrow? Well, that's too bad for you because I did more to her than just touching her and she enjoyed every single bit of it!" Even Jun wondered how taunting her boyfriend can get, she never heard something like that out of his mouth and it would have made her even redder if that were possible.

"You did what!" Shoji yelled displeased. "What did you do to her?"

"Who knows?" Jaden answered sneakily wearing such a naughty smile which the raven never saw before either. She couldn't believe this was the same person.

"Spill it, you damn prole!" The man got more and more furious however Jaden's mischievous smile didn't fade.

"Come and get me if you really wanna know!" The boy mocked. Shoji gazed back and forth between the brunette and his sister. The girl shook her head to tell him _no_ but the man's anger had rose already immeasurably to decline such offer. He finally let go of his sister and rushed over to the chestnut haired, punching as hard as he could in the brunette's face. Jaden took a few steps back but regained himself quickly. Blood was running from his mouth and yet the boy kept smiling mischievously. "Is that all you've got?" A visible vein popped onto the man's forehead and he roughly grabbed Jaden by his collar glaring at him however he couldn't see the brunette's eyes because he kept his head dropped which were covered by his chestnut bangs.

In the meantime Jun freed herself from the rope and that freaking ball gag then hurried to stop her brother. "Please Shoji nii-san, stop it!" But the man wasn't listening; he slapped his annoying sister away which led her to fall rather harshly on her backside.

The man was just about to hit Jaden again when the boy unexpectedly caught his fist and lifted his head. Shoji was taken aback by this frightful sight of those two orbs. Jaden's eyes were cold and lifeless, gleaming in a threating gold. "That was a mistake!" He said in a much more deep voice than normally and it sounded so threatening it even was sending shivers down the raven's spine. What in the world just happened to her boyfriend? Without a warning Jaden returned the punch from earlier but that was just the beginning. He waited until Shoji tried to start a second attack. The man rushed over to the brunette but said boy avoided him by ducking under his attack and kicked him hard in the guts with his knee. Lastly he made round kick and threw Shoji back in the direction of Jun's bed. However he didn't land on the bed but in front of it and crushed hardly on the floor.

"You…you will regret that…" The silver haired tried to threaten but as always Jaden stayed unaffected by the man's threat and went closer to him. The brunette kneeled over Shoji and took him by the collar.

"What are you gonna do about it? Run around and tell everybody that you were beat up by a 15 year old teenager? How pathetic!" Before Shoji could open his mouth Jaden punched him once again. "You're the worst kind of insect that populates this earth!" The boy screamed and punched Shoji yet again. "You _my friend_ deserve to die!" Again he hit the silver haired. Once, twice, three times… right and left, he kept punching and punching and didn't want to stop. The man's face was bleeding all over and still Jaden didn't stop.

Suddenly someone took him by his arm and held him back. "Jaden, that's enough!" Jun exclaimed. "He already fell unconscious, he can't hear you anymore!" The raven pulled him of off her brother and rubbed along Jaden's arm, when she suddenly noticed the change of his eye color. All of the sudden it hadn't this innocent and naive touch anymore, these always so beautiful hazel eyes were suddenly a cold and lifeless gold. How was that even possible? "Your …your eyes…" She gasped.

The boy just kneeled there in front of the raven and dropped his head. "Are you…are you…scared of me now?"

Without any hesitation the girl shook her head. "What? Are you stupid? Of course I'm not afraid of you. You're my friend, my savior!"

"No I'm not!" Jaden exclaimed and suddenly his eyes turned back into his innocent and naive ones. "I'm not a hero! I'm just a zero!" Tears slowly filled his eyes.

"Why are you saying that?" Jun asked worried. It was unbearable to gaze at the brunette he looked so wretched…

"Because…because I'm not able to protect the ones I love! Neither Maria nor you. I'm miserable, just a wanna be…"

'Maria?' The girl repeated in her thoughts. 'Is she the girl who got raped?' Suddenly the raven realized something. "That's my entire fault isn't it?" If she never had taken him with her, none of this would have happened and Jaden wouldn't have been reminded on that girl, Maria. Abruptly the boy gazed with horror at Jun, he knew what would happen next. "All I do is cause you pain, since I met you I did nothing but cause you pain and sorrow. Maybe…maybe I'm not allowed to love you…" Before she knew it the brunette's hands clawed into her shoulders. The boy was trembling and his grip was tight. It hurt her yet the girl tried to withstand his grip.

"No! Don't say that, I beg you don't leave me alone like everyone else. Please don't leave me!"

"Oh Jaden…" The raven freed her from the boy's grip and embraced him tightly stroking through his hair. "If you really want me to stay, then I will do that. I promise!"

"Do…do you…swear?" He sobbed and Jun couldn't help but roll her eyes. Did she really have to seal this promise with an oath? Are we back in Kindergarten again? On the other hand Jaden _is_ as innocent as a child at least as long as he hasn't those strange colored eyes. So why not play along?

The girl took a deep breath before she was going to speak the oath. "Cross my heart and hope to die…" While saying this phrase she made a cross in front of her heart. "…stick a needle in my eye!" And then she pretended to put a needle in her eye if she would ever break the promise.

"Thank you, Jun!" He exclaimed and hugged her tightly however the girl could just sigh.

"Guess I have to clean up now." The raven freed herself from Jaden's embrace and tried with a lot of effort to pull her brother on her bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Jaden, I really appreciate that you beat him up…he deserved it, but he should at least sleep on a proper bed…"

"I guess…you're right…" The brunette wasn't so pleased about the girl's decision but didn't have the strength to argue, so he kept silent.

"Well, let's go back. Seems like I'm going to sleep in your room, tonight", Jun explained though you could tell by looking at her, she really liked that thought but when Jaden tried to stand up he collapsed and felt like he lost all his strength, he also felt somehow dazed. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I…I think…I just feel a little…dizzy."

"Oh, okay don't worry I help you." Jun took the brunette by his arm to help him up and then supported him on their way back to the brunette's room. When they arrived the chestnut haired suddenly fell unconscious and the sudden increase of weight was too much for the raven so both teens crushed to the floor. "Ouch…" The raven complained, sat up again and tried too shook her lover. "Jaden?" She shook him once again but no response. 'Great! Now I have to change his clothes for him!' With one desperate sigh she tried her best to take off Jaden's garments until he was only in his boxer, then the girl laid him into the bed. She was too tired to change him into his pajamas. He won't freeze if he has to sleep only with boxers on and besides Jun was sleeping next to him so she could keep him warm. Suddenly the girl turned scarlet red by the thought and sight. "I'm not sure if I can even sleep with all what happened today", she wailed and lay next to the chestnut haired trying to fall asleep.


End file.
